


Две сестры

by Bukan, Estet2015



Series: Призрачная королева [29]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Best Friends, Fairy Tale Style, Family, Family Fluff, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 09:19:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14766852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bukan/pseuds/Bukan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estet2015/pseuds/Estet2015
Summary: Янка придумывает новую историю - о двух сёстрах, которым крепко досталось. Станет ли и эта история реальной?





	Две сестры

ПРОЛОГ

Иногда находили старые воспоминания, которые Янка гнала от себя подальше. Куда деваться-то, начисто не сотрешь, да и не совсем это правильно, по правде-то говоря. Выход, на самом деле, всегда можно найти. Например, придумать персонажа с более крепкими нервами и «передать» ему негатив. Но ведь не скроешь от близких-то людей. Эльза всегда чувствовала заранее, начинала целовать и плакать, предлагала выжечь каленым железом или улететь в параллельный мир, где ничего этого никогда не случалось. А тут пусть остаются копии – с железными нервами или просто без души.  
– А что, сестренка, задумаю жесткий мир, такого же персонажа. И пусть выжигает в боях за королевство, – чуть улыбнулась Янка, приобняв принцессу.  
– Может, это и правда сработает, родная. Хоть пережечь это все, чтоб пошло на пользу.  
– Ну почему я такая тупая, что раньше не доперла? Столько бы нервов сберегла тебе! Я тварь последняя…  
– Яночка, ну что ты, это они все твари… И любое решение надо выстрадать…  
– Но какой ценой? – и обняла сестренку. – Может, в самом деле возникнет где-нибудь суровый мир, где люди выживают, борются за своего властителя, за свой дом, где есть маги, драконы? – озарило сочинительшу. – Может быть, такого фэнтези тут тоже навалом…  
– К сожалению и моей большой боли, ничто не дается просто так… Конечно, возникнет, родная, и кого-то вдохновит…  
– Я сознаю, сестренка: я виновата, что причинила тебе такую боль… Простишь ли меня? Если нет, я пойму…  
– Тебя я всегда прощу, солнышко мое! А вот тех, кто с тобой это сделал, я бы заморозила, а потом прыгала бы, пока от них и ледяной пыли бы не осталось!  
– Их разметало пеплом, милая сестренка, они все в аду! – и поцеловала. – И пусть горят там вечность… За нас обеих!  
– Конечно! Только вот мою Яночку никак не отпустит, каждая мелочь напоминает, я бы весь тот мир взорвала!  
– Ладно, милая, пусть там живут. А я предлагаю создать мою копию, которой на все было бы наплевать и которая отмахивалась бы кулаками в ответ на все унижения, – и прыснула, представив картинку.  
Эльза тоже засмеялась:  
– Идеальный план, золотце!  
– Знаешь, я тут вспомнила. Когда я там в школе училась еще, я таки смогла постоять за себя. Одного мальчишку головой в сугроб, а другому чуть нос не сломала.  
– Вот и правильно, родная! Ты же боец! Как мама и Анна!  
– Ты снова подарила мне идею и вдохновила, родная! – Янка от души обняла сестренку и поцеловала. – Потом с мамой поделимся, и я примусь за работу.  
– Это же замечательно! Обожаю тебя!  
– И я тебя больше! Мне полегче стало, солнышко.  
– Я так рада! Я правда это чувствую, золотце!  
На неожиданные посиделки девчонок заглянула и маман:  
– Почему в сумерках?  
– Мам, так лучше думается. Мы тут надумали интересное… – Эльза кивнула на сестричку – мол, ты лучше расскажешь.  
– Я тут загрустнячила что-то и поделилась с сестренкой. А потом у нас идейка возникла создать мою копию с крепкими нервами. Сестренка всегда меня вдохновляет на новые вещи, – и поцеловала принцессу.  
– Круто, молодцы! Надо было мне тогда тебя укрепить, Янка, но должно и так сработать.  
– Ну, нервишки можно было чуток укрепить, мам, чтоб я не реагировала на все остро впоследствии и не делала сестренке больно…  
– Мое упущение, каюсь… Надо было тебе не только память, но и эмоции запечатать, и вообще аутистом не так плохо быть…  
– И еще я рассказывала Эльзе, как расправилась со своими обидчиками в школе, – все еще обнимая сестренку, проговорила Янка.  
– С ровесниками, увы, проще… Но идея все равно отменная. Главное, чтобы копия не получилась злобной и мечтающей отыгрываться на слабых…  
– Да нет, я не планирую злобных персонажей, – слабо улыбнулась Янка.  
– Хорошо! Добро должно быть с кулаками, но и сила доброй!  
– И я про то же, – молвила Янка. – А ты как, сестренка? Согласна?  
– Да! У нас это семейное, а вот защитный панцирь надо подотрастить!  
– Вот мы и создадим персонажа, и мир, похожий на наш родной…  
– Будет интересно!  
– Заодно и посмотрю, разучилась я писать или нет, – вздохнула Янка.  
– Точно не разучилась, родная! Только давай сначала отдохнём и выспимся…

…Янка проснулась рано и, как всегда, сама. Потому что вот-вот же уезжать на работу! А сестренке можно еще час нежиться, и придет она раньше. Хорошо, что для нее уже все в холодильнике! Особенно если вечером еще и друзья придут…  
Хотя гостей ожидать стоит завтра. Выходной же. Первый день весны. А сегодня чистить все, магией это быстро, впускать в дом весенний ветер, печь с сестренкой торт. Пусть она хлопочет в свое удовольствие, хотя все тяжелое Янка возьмет на себя.  
Здесь жизнь мирная, все добрые, ссоры только мелкие. И много друзей. Но не особо много приключений. Может быть, поэтому иногда хочется, сидя вечером у камина, придумывать истории вместе с любимой сестренкой. Чтобы вдвоем попугаться, попереживать и еще сильнее почувствовать, как любят друг друга. Третья-то сестра замужем, хоть и рядом, но немножко сама по себе.  
Янка дремала в машине, которая везла ее на работу, и тихонько прикидывала, что за сюжет у них пойдет сегодня вечером. В их историях всегда участвовали тоже две сестры, которым после гибели родителей пришлось помотаться по городам и весям, по разным дальним родственникам, и нигде им особо нормальной жизни не было. Их не понимали и обижали, они все бежали и бежали – навстречу своей судьбе. И наконец нашли свой обетованный сказочный мир.  
Друзья даже говорили Янке, что из этих историй можно было бы и книгу сделать. Сестричкам не очень хотелось – все-таки много личного. Хотя, конечно, сестер в истории и звали по-другому, и сами они были немножко другими.  
Старшая, Женя, от жизни такой стала толстокожей. Со всеми, кроме сестренки, которую оберегала почти с самого ее рождения. Женя не давала в обиду ни себя, ни тем более маленькую Ташу, чистый нежный цветочек. Женя дралась, отругивалась, искала заработки – честные, конечно. Таша умела только петь и рисовать. Хотя с годами осваивала еще и рукоделие и вообще старалась быть более полезной.  
Женя всегда обнимала Ташу, как маленькую, клала с собой спать. Как иначе, если она заменила сестричке мать. Янка с Эльзой, конечно, так не делали. Но перед камином, когда сочиняли очередной эпизод, младшая сестренка лежала головой на коленях старшей, та перебирала ее волосы и всегда целовала в лоб и щеки, когда такое было по ходу действия. А часто и просто так…  
…Машина остановилась. Янка вздрогнула, проснулась и…

…поняла, что находится в своей спальне на родине, во дворце. А на соседней кровати мирно спит сестренка.  
Вот это сон приснился! Как будто они с Эльзочкой жили в когда-то горячо любимой Янкой компьютерной игре, работали кто где… были обычными гражданами. Наяву, правда, тоже – но совсем не так давно, и все равно все помнили, что они члены королевской семьи. А во сне всегда было одинаково, безмятежно и всегда будет. Без прошлого – но и почти без будущего.  
А книгу про Женю и Ташу, может, и надо будет написать. Обсуждали же как-то, это будет интересно – героиня с сильной волей, которая сумела оградить себя от развития комплексов. А вторая совсем няшка…  
Тут мысли Янки прервали. Самым приятным способом. Проснулась обожаемая сестренка, тихо подошла, обняла:  
– С днем рождения, родная!  
И тут только Янка вспомнила, что наяву тоже весенний праздник. Правда, ее личный, к которому она никак не могла привыкнуть. Но сестренка и друзья каждый год старались это изменить.  
Янка обняла и расцеловала Эльзу:  
– Спасибо, солнышко! Хотя подарок, кажется, наметился у меня… Новая история, ты немножко ее уже знаешь.  
…И вечером Янка, Эльза и Маргит начали писать.

1.  
Это стало последней каплей, мать на что-то разозлилась и ударила Наташку скакалкой. Та заревела. Так-то первоклашка вообще не виновата, что не понимает тему, а писать еще научится. Но ведь мать требует все больше и больше! Жаль, Женьки дома не было: уходила по делам. Пришла и увидела зареванную мордашку младшей сестры.  
– Ташенька, маленькая, кто обидел?  
Та ответила, размазывая слезы по щекам:  
– Мама. Говорит, что я должна красиво писать!  
– Здрасьте-пожалуйста! Ты ж только в школу пошла! Сразу ничего хорошо не дается. Ну ничего, мы найдем управу. Если ничего не произойдет, уедем к бабушке!  
– Давай сразу уедем, Женечка! Какая может быть управа, не в тюрьму же маму…  
– Конечно. Собирайся скорее! – старшая принялась складывать Наташины вещи в большую спортивную сумку. Перебраться решили пока к папиной маме, самой адекватной в семье. Она любит внучек, особенно младшую, на первое время припрячет.  
Мать на приготовления не обращала внимания. Уже "приняла на грудь", а отец придет – так продолжат… Плевать им на дочек… в основном. Серафима Николаевна всегда считала, что ее Игорек женился не на той, что испортит она ее сыночка. Вот и испортила: теперь вместе пьют. А была такая приличная семья…  
Наташкины учебники и тетрадки Женя тоже покидала в сумку, одела младшую сестренку, оделась сама, взяла скопленные на трудовых практиках деньги и захлопнула за собой двери.

«Родной» дом ответил тишиной. Сестры вышли на трамвайную остановку. Время было позднее, народу мало. Девчонки ехали на другой конец города в полупустом трамвае. Внимания на них никто не обращал. Сама Женька мало кого боялась: «черный пояс» по карате в юношеской пока что группе служил щитом, пусть хоть и временным. Девушка готова была научиться и более серьезным видам самообороны, если понадобится. Потому что за Ташку готова была урыть любого. Да и самой за себя постоять полезно. Сотовые телефоны только появлялись, и были в те времена они у бандюков и прочих «нуворишей», расплодившихся после развала СССР. Позвонить из автомата девушка не успела, просто привела Ташу, надеясь, что бабушка Серафима не спит.  
Бабуля и впрямь вышла на звонок в дверь – и всплеснула руками:  
– Так и знала, что дойдет до такого!  
– Мама меня скакалкой побила, – захныкала Ташка.  
– Приютишь нас на время? – с надеждой спросила Женька.  
– Конечно, оставайтесь! А на Зойку я участкового науськаю, – засуетилась Серафима. – Идите в ванную, а я вам постелю. Вы даже не ужинали? Хотя, что я спрашиваю? – Она дала им полотенца, а сама ушла готовить нехитрый ужин.  
Девочки немножко успокоились. Чистенькие, они прошли на кухню, где бабка Серафима заканчивала с ужином. Рацион не из богатых, да и понятно – бабке последние месяцы пенсию задерживать стали. По дороге Женька купила пельменей, которые и вручила бабке. Теперь пельмешки дымились на столе. Сметаны тоже не было, как и многого другого в эти суровые годы…  
– Ешьте давайте!  
Девочек дважды просить не пришлось. Они очень проголодались.  
– Ты тоже ешь! – кивнула Женя.  
– Успеется еще. Вас мать вообще не кормит, что ль?  
– Редко. И чем попало.  
– И так ничего нет – так и последнее они пропивают!  
– Не бойся. Я летом с подработок в садике кое-что подкопила. Удалось и припрятать, чтобы мать не нашла, – хмыкнула Женька. Сама она была среднего роста и спортивная. – И Наташку надо бы в школу поближе перевести… Спит уже, маленькая, – с нежностью поглядела она на сестренку.  
– Я все устрою, внученьки!  
– Спасибо! – девушка обняла бабку и утащила Натаху в приготовленную им комнату. Серафима жила в «двушке», которую дали деду, когда тот работал инженером на заводе. Дед умер, а бабка осталась в квартире одна.  
Все действительно относительно устроилось.  
Ната стараниями бабушки перешла в новую школу, а с Зойкой побеседовал участковый.  
Женя же заканчивала выпускной десятый класс. Впереди были экзамены.

И вот в один прекрасный день в квартире раздался грохот. Прикатила мать девчонок, злая как сто чертей, и закатила скандал.  
– Какого хрена ты сунулась?! – безобразно орала она на всю площадку. – Меня чуть в тюрьму не упекли, дрянь! Родительских прав лишили!  
– Туда тебе и дорога! – бабушка с гордой осанкой держала оборону. Никто не знал, даже внучки, что в молодости бабуся служила в милиции. И у нее там много знакомых. – Еще раз сунешься, на нары пойдешь!  
– Денег дай – свалю!  
– Каких тебе еще денег? – несмотря на возраст, бабуля была крепкая и помнила, как дать отпор отпетому преступнику.  
– Сыночку твоему на опохмел! Ну и мне немножечко…  
В это время вернулась из школы Женька. И сморщилась, увидав мать на пороге.  
– Так, Зойка, вали отсель. Ничего тебе не дам!  
– Ты как с матерью разговариваешь?  
– Как заслужила! Мы что, хоть когда тебе были нужны?  
Зойка запела песню, что, мол, она всю жизнь положила на воспитание, но пошатнулась вдруг и грохнулась с лестницы.  
Подхватить не успели.  
– Оп-с… Вызывай скорую! – крикнула бабка Жене, а сама бросилась к невестке пощупать пульс.  
…Прогнозы оказались паршивые.  
– Жалко дуру, но сама виновата, честное слово! – в сердцах бросила Серафима.  
А вот Женьке почему-то не было жалко.  
Мать, уже бывшая, столько раз на нее саму руку поднимала, Женька в синяках частенько ходила, пока на карате не пошла. С того дня мать больше старшую дочь не трогала. Как Наташку родила, нежданную-нелюбимую, так еще больше с катушек съехала, пить начала сильнее. Мужа с работы выгнали, сама Зойка тож по сокращению ушла.  
В общем, все Зойка сделала, чтобы убить любовь своих дочерей.  
Папа Игорь тоже был не лучше. Когда напивался, мало что соображал, а напивался он постоянно. В этот нерадостный день Серафима с внучками узнали: если Зойка и выживет, дома уже никто не ждёт. Когда мамаша просила папеньке на опохмел, упомянутый папенька уже остывал в своей постели.  
Хорошо, что в этом мире существуют бабушки!  
– Чего теперь делать? – почесала затылок Женька.  
– Даже не знаю теперь. Мы будем под подозрением. И вряд ли мои связи теперь помогут…  
– Какие?  
– Милицейские. И в прочих… органах. Там все развалили…  
– Я не поняла, ты в милиции служила? А чего ж сразу не рассказала? – удивилась Женька. Они уже давно были дома, а в комнате спала Наташа.  
– Да как-то все было недосуг…  
– Ничего себе! – восторженно присвистнула Женька. – А то я удивилась, как тебе с участковым удалось договориться…  
– Ну, помимо того, что он честный и нормальный человек – да.  
Весь оставшийся вечер они обе насылали проклятья на тех, кто все развалил и угробил…

 _…– Ну, ты и живодерка, Янка! – заметила маман, прочитав начало повести._  
_– С чегой-то? – та сделала большие глаза._  
_– Совсем каких-то монстров создала и расщелкала их…_  
_– А как надо было? Они ж давно такими были…_  
_– Да понятно, просто прям чернуха, как у Максима Горького, свинцовые мерзости. Но неплохо так-то…_  
_– Просто показать хотелось, что за жизнь тогда была… На фоне чего вот это все закрутилось._  
_– Хорошо, продолжай. Я еще и советов по матчасти надаю…_  
_Янка снова склонилась над текстом._

2.  
К сожалению, баба Сима не всегда могла забрать внучек из школы. А одним ходить было опасно, сердце каждый раз не на месте.. Чаще всего, конечно, Женя приводила Ташеньку. Но в тот день не шли и не шли обе. Или что-то случилось, или просто где-то гуляют. Вообще-то в такое время девочкам лучше не гулять. А потом этот звонок от неизвестного… Грубый голос в трубке:  
– Слышь, метелка старая, твои девки у меня. Заявишь ментам, получишь по кусочкам!  
Только многолетняя выдержка помогла бабушке не упасть тут же замертво. Серафима узнала этот голос. Косой был все еще жив. Она перед выходом на пенсию засадила его на пожизненное. Теперь, выйдя по амнистии от Беспалого, он стал мстить.  
Ответить она не ответила. Но все для себя решила тут же. Благо с его точки зрения отставники вряд ли считались «ментами». А Серафима хоть и в отставке, но все еще считала себя служителем закона. Она позвонила нескольким другим отставникам, а под конец – своему коллеге, который все еще работал, и рассказала о происшедшем. Кто-кто, а она знала цену всем этим разговорам про «не звони ментам».  
Иван Сергеич заверил, что немедленно займется поисками.

Женя, как водится, забрала из школы младшую сестренку, и они отправились было домой. Стоило завернуть за угол, как на них налетели какие-то страшные люди. Жестко оторвав малявку от старшей, они закинули девчонок в разные машины и увезли в неизвестных направлениях. При всем желании Женя не смогла бы ничего сделать: она боялась за сестренку.  
И некого, совсем некого позвать на помощь! А бабушка… у нее же сердце… Хотя, она в любом случае дозвонится своим сослуживцам и коллегам.  
Сестер привезли в какой-то загородный дом и бросили в подвал. Связанных, и так, чтобы друг друга они не видели. Парочка мордатых охранников сидели тут же в подвале и следили, чтоб эти дурочки не переговаривались. При любой попытке на них сыпались удары. Ташка от страха потеряла сознание. Женька же вскрикнула было:  
– Она же ребенок!  
– Заткнись, а то по кругу пустим! – это была не пустая угроза. Бандиты были способны на что угодно.  
И не убежишь, не спрячешься, отпора никак не дашь. Тут чья-то лапища, провонявшая табаком, ухватила Женьку за подбородок:  
– Хороша! Сколько, думаете, дадут за нее? – оказался главарь. – Хотя, от бабки хрен дождешься. Зато за границей наши друзья с руками оторвут! Им девочки ой как нужны! – и заржал.  
– И совсем мелкие тоже, – добавил другой.  
– Подождем звонка от наших заграничных друзей! – заключил Косой и вышел, оставив девчонок с их тюремщиками.  
Младшую окатили холодной водой из ведра, чтобы побыстрей пришла в чувство. Женька страдала, что даже не могла обнять сестренку. А та просто, казалось, впала в забытье. В сознании была, но действительность не воспринимала. Никто из них не знал, сколько времени прошло. И надежды почти не осталось. Из подвала мало что можно было услышать, но какие-то крики и стрельба звучали явственно. Потом дверь, толстая и обитая железом, буквально слетела с петель.  
И ворвались… наверно, спецназовцы. Парни в касках швырнули бандюков на бетонный пол и наставили на них автоматы. Женя на радостях потеряла сознание. Еще двое милиционеров на руках вынесли девчонок из подвала и передали врачам. Но сперва бабке Серафиме.  
Та вздохнула с облегчением, что внучки живы. А потом уже спросила, все ли бандюки задержаны.  
– Да, бабушка, всех мордой в землю уложили! – бодро сообщил командир. – Никто не ушел! Все сядут надолго!  
– Только вот чует мое сердце – на этом не кончится! Больно много у них денег, а в органах – продажных шкур!  
– Да сами в шоке. Сколько ловим, а судейские на лапу получат и отпускают… Не все такие, но есть экземпляры…  
– Слишком много. И в прокуратуре тоже…  
– Это неизбывно.  
Бандюков увезли, самого последнего уводили Косого. Тот злобно глянул на бабку и прошипел:  
– Сука ментовская, жаль я не убил твоих крысенышей! – но получил удар под дых.  
Серафима очень боялась, что он еще отомстит.  
– Бежать вам надо, Серафима, – пожилой полковник вытер лысину платком. – Я вам адресок черкну. Хоть я и незаконно поступаю, но по-человечески должен помочь. На вас хотят сверху повесить и смерть вашего сына с невесткой. Даром что Игорь то ли сам допился, то ли Зойка его… Паспорта я вам новые справлюсь и езжайте.  
– Правда? Не знаю, как благодарить-то тебя…  
– Мы ж все свои, – Иван Сергеич поправил фуражку и сел в «УАЗик». – Удачи!

3.  
Вскоре к бабке пришли из милиции. Парочка в серых мышастого цвета мундирах. Спрашивали долго, потом ушли. Вроде все поняли правильно. И «рука» в прокуратуре вряд ли нашлась бы, чтобы повернуть дело не в пользу бабушки и внучек… Но от греха лучше всего уехать.  
– И подальше!  
Вот только ехать им было некуда.  
– Да если и удастся, то все подумают, что виноваты мы…  
– Тем более что померла она, – покачала головой бабушка.  
– Померла?  
– Да, сегодня сообщили. Скончалась не приходя в сознание.  
Женя помолчала.  
– К тебе могут еще раз прийти? Лучше уйти наверно. Тебе тоже…  
– Так куда, Женечка?  
– Куда-нибудь! Наташку с собой.  
\- Туда, где нас не знают…и чтоб соседи нормальные…  
– Очень рискованно, бабуль. Но мы рискнем!  
– Тогда в другой город. Туда, где я начинала работать, – проговорила Серафима.  
– У тебя там хоть знакомые остались?  
– Не знаю даже… Нам придется ехать далеко, аж в Сибирь…  
– Наташке доучиться бы, но что поделать…  
– Там доучится, не проблема.  
– Ладно, поехали… А там нас не найдут? Что-то мне не по себе…  
– Если и найдут – то нескоро. Да и не сделали мы ничего плохого…  
– Только соседи другое скажут…  
– Вообще-то главное слово за судмедэкспертом.  
– Вот именно. Я соберу Нату – и пойдем.  
Сборы много времени не заняли. Таша даже не хныкала.  
К чему ей тут было привязываться. А семья – вот она, рядом. Где ни живи. Главное, сестра рядом. Которая всегда защитит… Девочка прижалась к Женьке. Та готова была для нее все сделать.  
– Сейчас нам надо ехать, очень далеко, Ташенька. Выдержишь дорогу? – Женька присела перед сестрой…  
– Да с радостью, если с вами!  
– Конечно, с нами! Мы тебя тут не оставим!  
Вся троица приехала на вокзал. За билеты заплатили последнее – остались только бабкины «похоронные», зашитые в подкладку пальто. На них будут жить там, в Сибири…  
Дорога заняла несколько дней. В тихий городок добрались с трудом. Полусломанный автобус довез до автостанции, а дальше наши герои шли пешком… В неизвестность.  
Вскоре показались дома. Аккуратные такие. Бабка в недоумении остановилась и огляделась.  
– В моей молодости тут совсем не так было…  
– Время ведь идет, все строится…  
– Но тут похоже на заграницу! – Серафима аж за сердце схватилась.  
– Поживем-увидим, бабуль! – Женька была спокойна, как удав.  
А Ташка так и вовсе никаких выводов сделать не могла.

4.  
Здесь тоже была осень, правда, не так холодно, как там, откуда они пришли. «Бабье лето», как говорится. Многие одеты так же, как дома. Дома… Теперь это звучит так абстрактно…  
Бабка Серафима подошла к такой же, как она, старушке и спросила, где приют.  
Старушка оказалась сердобольной. Сразу направила туда, где привечали всех нездешних. Случайно, как она намекнула, попавших сюда.  
– Случайно? – нахмурилась Женька.  
– Именно. Сразу видно, что вы нездешние, хоть Барьер и пропустил вас…  
– Сестренка, – спросила Таша, – мы попали не туда?  
– Я вообще не понимаю, куда мы попали, Ташенька.  
– Ладно, девчонки, мы сейчас найдем, где приютиться на первое время, а там подумаем, – заявила бабка Серафима. Она чувствовала себя как-то странно: все болячки ушли словно сами собой. – Пойдемте, я адрес записала.  
Незнакомая старушка уже ушла по делам, а наши герои отправились искать общежитие. Наташка вцепилась в руку старшей сестры. Но боялась не очень и с интересом глазела по сторонам. Жене было не до этого. Все это было похоже на заграницу, как ее показывали по телевизору: аккуратные чистые улицы, скверы, дома же были больше такие же, как там, откуда ушли наши героини. Они дошли, наконец, до большого трехэтажного здания со стеклянными дверями. И огромной вывеской: «Первый приют иномирян им. Элизабет Фрэнкс».  
– Иномирян? – все три огромными глазами смотрели друг на друга.  
– Вам помочь чем-то? – за стойкой ресепшен появилась красивая негритянка в ярком платье. Ее увидели, когда зашли в фойе.  
– Хотя бы что-нибудь объясните! – взмолилась Женька. – А то бабушке уже почти что плохо!  
– Вы только не волнуйтесь. Вы в другом мире, – промолвила Хелена (так назвалась администратор). – Наш центр окажет вам любую помощь!  
– А как называется этот мир? – пискнула любопытная Наташа. Страх ее прошел.  
– Смолленд. И он прекрасен, как сбывшаяся сказка. Приветствую вас!  
Наташка зачарованно смотрела на красивый профиль в короне над названием центра за спиной администратора.  
– Нам бы приют на первое время, дочка! – бабка Серафима окончательно успокоилась. – Спасибо вам!  
– Здесь все включено, дорогие гости!  
Однако Женька все еще глядела с некоторым подозрением.  
– Жень, все же хорошо, – тянула ее за руку маленькая Ташка.  
Администратор дала им ключи от небольшой квартирки на втором этаже, со всеми удобствами. И на первое время выдала денег. Неужто тут такое в порядке вещей? Даже документов не спросили.  
Только поднявшись в свой номер, Женька вздохнула:  
– Все равно ничего не понимаю и не верится.  
– Думаешь, это поле чудес в стране дураков? – спросила бабушка.  
Женьке именно что казалось, что все слишком мармеладно. Будто их в ловушку заманивают.  
– Мне тоже так кажется, – Серафима сняла пальто. – Но, может, посмотрим? Проверим?  
– А как будем проверять, бабуль?  
– Не знаю даже…  
– Ой! – внезапно вскрикнула Таша.  
– Что, маленькая?  
Наташка со страхом глядела на свои ручки, от которых искрило. Потом так же испуганно глянула на сестренку и бабушку. Вот тут напугались обе.  
Женька аж плюхнулась на край кровати. Ну не верила она в такие штуки, хоть убей. Но раз сестренка обзавелась таким, придется принять очевидное. Кто бы еще объяснил, что это.  
В дверь постучали.  
– Кто там? – спросили старшие.  
Оказалось, администратор. Напомнила, что можно пообедать в кафе.

 _…Янка снова сделала перерыв._  
_– Решила в свой мир поселить? – хмыкнула маман._  
_– Ну а куда их еще?_  
_– Ну и правильно, к себе под бок._  
_– Хотя, хотелось их еще в их мире подержать, но потом подумала, что незачем лишний раз мучить, хватит с них страданий, – Янка вздохнула. И оглянулась. Мысленно позвала сестренку: вместе ведь хотели._  
_Эльза была все время где-то рядом. Но пока в написанное не подглядывала. Хоть и собиралась. Но пусть хотя бы ознакомится, а потом ей самой решать._  
_– Да, наверно, хватит с них и правда._  
_– Слушай, мам, а я ведь демиург. Оно ведь правда сбудется, если уже не сбылось… Ладно, давай дальше._

После обеда и первичного бытового устройства нашим героиням предложили пообщаться с психологом. Который должен был объяснить, что с ними произошло, почему, куда именно они попали и как дальше тут жить.  
– Тебе бы, Жень, в университет, – намекнула бабушка. – А Ташу в школу.  
– А может, в колледж какой? – высказалась старшая. – Я школу не закончила же, а тут бы сразу и специальность…  
– Придумаем, Жень.  
– Надеюсь, здесь такое же надежное образование и его уровень, к какому мы привыкли? – вздохнула девушка. – И так же надеюсь, что у Ташеньки друзья будут…  
Их заверили, что будет все и у всех.  
Вообще-то, Женя еще сама не определилась, какую специальность выбрать. Но тянуло на научное что-то. Да и секцию спортивную присмотреть.  
Казалось, что тут есть все. А уж когда сказали, что и магия… Женька ушам не поверила, а вот Ташка ротик раскрыла, уставилась… И на пальцах ее опять заискрило.  
– Подождите, как – магия? – это в голове не укладывается. Женька глянула на младшую сестру. Та, похоже, принимала происходящее с ней за игру.  
– Сейчас покажем, – заверил здешний служащий. И достал из воздуха букет, который с поклоном вручил бабушке.  
– Вот спасибо, – Серафима вконец поверила и смирилась с происходящим. Только Женька до сих пор пребывала в сомнениях.  
– Жень, вот и бабушка поверила! – теперь Наташка уговаривала старшую сестру.  
Это был, конечно, аргумент. Баба Сима в Бога и ни в какие чудеса не верила – только в науку. Но, может, все это еще окажется ловким обманом?  
– А я тоже так смогу? – вылезла меж тем Ташка.  
– Конечно, надо только развить возможности и научиться ими пользоваться, – улыбнулся колдун.  
Наташка была вся в нетерпении.  
– Но пока лучше с этим подождать, хотя бы лет до десяти. Это оптимальный возраст, – объяснил психолог.  
– Мне не дает покоя то, как мы сюда вообще попали, – проговорила девушка.  
Ташка стала ныть, а она ведь вообще очень редко ныла, но ее взялась уговаривать бабушка.  
– Шли, шли и пришли, – заявил психолог-колдун (или шарлатан, или гипнотизер, или кто он там вообще был). – Как бы это странно ни звучало. Этот мир притянул вас, потому что в вашем вам было плохо и особо ничего не светило.  
– Вот так просто можно попасть? Не верю, простите!  
– И правильно делаете, девушка, – в дверях появился серьезного вида рыжий парень, в очках и с бейджиком, на котором были прописаны имя, фамилия и должность. – А вам, сударь, я бы советовал не пудрить мозги людям, – рыжий положил руку на плечо аферисту и выпроводил того.  
– А как тогда? – Женька вообще уже не знала, чему верить.  
– Денежки его привлекли. Честь имею представиться, Голицын Василий, психолог. Так-то он правду сказал, но жажда денег…  
– А почему мы должны верить вам, уж простите? – хмыкнула Женя.  
– Евгения! – одернула бабушка.  
– Я не настаиваю, – Василий не обиделся. – Вы присмотритесь. Но все сказанное правда.  
– Бабуль, и ты, Таш, может, погуляем пока, осмотримся?  
– Вот моя визитка, – молодой колдун протянул карточку с телефоном. – Надумаете, звоните! – и пропал, будто и не было.  
– Пойдемте! – оживилась Таша, а бабушка прятала в карман визитку.  
Погода была прекрасная, все располагало к экскурсиям.  
Таша держалась ближе к сестренке.  
– Мороженого хочу! – заныла девочка.  
Женя с бабушкой переглянулись. Еще не знали местных цен. Но вообще порадовать обычно не капризную Ташу – это было святое.  
Денег им дали прилично, а вот цена истинно порадовала. Три полные креманки за полторы кроны не опустошали кошелька наших героев. Да и мороженое – натуральное, с фруктовыми добавками. Никакой химии!  
– Я такое только в юности в кафе ела! – откомментировала бабушка. А Женька и вообще не вспомнила подобного.  
– Пломбир настоящий! – добавила Серафима.  
Таша рассматривала серебряную монетку, которую дали на сдачу: с одной стороны цифра  
50, а с другой – профиль молодой женщины в короне.  
– Здесь что, королева, как в сказках?  
– Ташенька, монархии и в нашем мире есть, – объяснила Женя.– И здесь, как видим, тоже.  
– Здесь для монархии слишком хорошая жизнь! – не по возрасту серьезно заявила девочка.  
– Наверно, просто королева – честный и прогрессивный человек, – заключила бабушка. – Это мы постепенно узнаем.  
– Конечно, узнаем, – заверила и Женя.

Жене помогли устроиться в ветеринарный колледж, а Таша пошла в местную школу. И там, и там – бесплатные спортивные секции, а в школе даже и кружки по интересам.

Жизнь потекла невероятно спокойная и благостная. Женьке даже казалось, чуть ли не каждую минуту, что вот-вот она проснется и вместе с Наташкой снова очутится у родителей-алкоголиков. Ее можно понять – столько лет в кромешном аду, уже никому и ничему не веришь. В колледже Женька начала осваивать новый для себя предмет – информатику и практическую работу с компьютером. Там у себя девушка даже мечтать не могла, эти ЭВМ только начинали входить в жизнь и стоили денег. А здесь уже чуть ли не у дошкольников, да маленькие какие! И совмещенные с телефоном. Невероятно. Да и уровень образования и профессиональной подготовки нисколько не разочаровал девушку и вполне оправдал ее ожидания.  
Сама бабка Серафима тоже нашла подработку для души, устроившись в библиотеку.  
А после школы Женя с маленькой сестренкой ходили гулять в сквер и на детскую площадку. И делали что хотели, и никто их не обижал. Люди вокруг были исключительно хорошие.

 _…Янка снова отвлеклась._  
_– Мне кажется, мы много пропустили и даже не упомянули их скитания в том мире, – пробубнила принцесса. – А ведь было много всего…_  
_– По-моему, Яночка, это слишком печально и больно… – вздохнула Эльза. – Или зачем-нибудь нужно? Для психологической помощи?_  
_– И для истории, сестренка, – Янка приобняла сестру. – Просто показать, в какое время жили герои. И смотрите, если их так перебросило во времени, то стоит ли им знать, сколько лет прошло там? Или не стоит их пугать зазря?_  
_– Это не так уж пугательно, – промолвила в раздумье Маргит. – Другой мир, и время идет по-другому…_  
_– Их-то из 1992-го перенесло, а меня уже из 2013-го…– промямлила Янка. – Сколько у нее могло быть единомышленников, и те постепенно перешли в другой лагерь и проповедовали уже другие ценности…_  
_– Ну не все же. Очень далеко не все, уж поверь мне, – заявила маман, – или Соню спроси._  
_– Я-то верю, – улыбнулась Янка и крепче приобняла сестренку. – Вот только Женя слишком резковата вышла. И мало верит в хорошее. Только с сестренкой у нее нежные отношения, как у нас с Эльзой._  
_Эльза нежно к ней прижалась:_  
_– Ну вот такой она человек, сестричка. Оборотная сторона ее непробиваемой силы. А Таша такая маленькая, я как-то не думала, что будет так… Мне почему-то казалось, что она в том мире подрасти успеет._  
_– Успеет, конечно. И, может, творческой личностью станет. Только лучше ей пока способности прикрыть временно, лет до десяти примерно или до одиннадцати. А творческие стороны постепенно начинают раскрываться уже в новом мире._  
_– Согласна. Но объяснить ей, почему так делают. Она девочка не по годам развитая и поймет._  
_– Тогда продолжим? – подмигнула близким Янка._  
_Все были только «за»._

5.  
В школе Наташины способности ажиотажа не вызывали. В классе было примерно еще два или три одаренных ребенка. Да и потом, она же слышала, что в этом мире магия – обычное дело. Это там, откуда они ушли, на нее смотрели бы, как на диковинного зверька. Да еще в милицию бы забрали… Если не сразу в психушку. Или могла бы секта какая подсуетиться, на щит поднять. Не по годам серьезная Ната все это прекрасно понимала. Так что она даже рада была, что их с сестренкой и бабушкой занесло именно сюда… Вот только как и с кем научиться пользоваться открывшимися способностями. Хотя раз здесь магия в порядке вещей… Таше обещали, что лет с одиннадцати будут серьезно обучать. Она привыкнет, не то, что Женя. Та более сурова. И ей труднее будет принять.  
Слишком много видела плохого. Бабушка Серафима с трудом убедила Женю поговорить с психологом:  
– Все еще считаешь психологию буржуйской наукой? – хмыкнула полковник милиции в отставке, поправив платок на голове.  
– Почему же, были отличные советские психологи-педагоги…  
– Ну так вот! Давай я с тем парнем свяжусь? Кажется, Василий? – бабуся достала визитку из кармана. – Или предпочитаешь женщину-психолога?  
– Да пусть будет Василий. Я его хотя бы уже видела.  
Молодой колдун заверил, что скоро будет. И впрямь, появился внезапно, немного напугав бабушку. Та все еще не могла привыкнуть к таким перемещениям.  
– Чем могу служить, дорогие гости?  
– Мне все-таки нужна ваша ко… ваша помощь, – смущенно проговорила Женя. Бабушка осталась в квартире: старшая внучка вроде как еще несовершеннолетняя. Или…  
– Буду очень рад помочь. И бабушка пусть присутствует. Даже не по закону, а по совести.  
Сеанс психотерапии продлился пару часов. Волшебник спрашивал обо всем. Это нужно было, чтобы реально помочь адаптироваться и стереть все, привнесенное из старого мира. Точнее, все плохое. Порождающее блоки. Василий, хоть и молодой специалист, но дело свое знал, тем более, что в профессии его «натаскивала» крестная. И дело пошло на лад.

А Наташка тем временем заблудилась немного, возвращаясь из школы. Увидав знакомую по старому миру будку входа в метро, девочка спустилась вниз. Но на линию метро это вовсе не было похоже: на круглых площадках то и дело появлялись люди и поднимались наверх, а те, кому надо было ехать далеко, наоборот, «сканировались» и исчезали.  
Наташка подошла к окошку справки и спросила, как добраться до нужной ей остановки.  
Автоматическая система ответила:  
– Без сопровождения взрослых перемещение запрещено!  
Наташка вздохнула и вернулась наверх, в солнечный день. Может, это и спасло ей жизнь.  
А то ж могла бы Бог знает где очутиться! И это в лучшем случае. А могла девчонка, в случае аварии и вовсе стать кучкой атомов. Не иначе как высшие силы хранили Ташу. Добравшись до временного убежища, Наташка с жаром рассказала, что с ней случилось. К счастью, колдун еще не ушел. Он подтвердил, что детям одним запрещено перемещаться:  
– П-правила для телепорта написаны, как говорится, кровью…  
Тут уж заикой чуть не стала сама Женька:  
– Д-для ч-чего? Это фантастика…  
– Нет, сестричка. Неужели ты мне не веришь? – Таша так умоляюще глянула на старшую сестренку.  
– Позвольте мне вас туда проводить, – любезно предложил колдун.  
– Ну, проводите, – любезно разрешила бабушка Серафима. Она тоже не больно-то верила в такие вещи, но не поверить маленькой внучке не могла.  
Так и пошли все вместе. Похоже, молодой колдун решил стать волонтером и помочь семье обустроиться и адаптироваться в новом для них мире. Вот и отлично.  
Только увидев все своими глазами, и бабушка, и Женька – самые «Фомы неверующие», – вынуждены были смириться и принять все происходящее с ними за истину. И поняли, что обратно дорога им закрыта. А новая родина станет им матерью, а не мачехой. Что ж, могло быть куда хуже.  
– Не бойся, сестренка, – Женька присела и обняла сестричку, – мы все будем вместе и не оставим друг друга!  
– Да, я верю, Женечка!

 

6.  
Таше скоро придет пора учиться пользоваться своими возможностями. Интересно, откуда вот это? Неужели правду говорят, что от сильных страданий открываются необычные способности? Или кто-то с ними рождается, а кто-то хоть обстрадайся…  
А вот бабушка что-то загрустила… Сидела тихо на кухне и вытирала слезы. Хоть и непутевый ее сынок был, но даже похоронить его не получилось по-человечески. И проститься… Кто-то тронул ее за плечо и присел рядом. Бабка встрепенулась и подняла голову.  
– Бабулечка, что ты, родная? – Женька заглянула ей в лицо, сейчас очень похожая на Ташку.  
– Мы даже отца вашего не похоронили по-человечески, – вздохнула Серафима. – Да и на новой работе люди вроде хорошие, а мне всё кажется в них двойное дно или что проснусь вот-вот… И знаешь, Женечка, я все думала. Думала обратиться в веру…  
– Главное, чтобы тебе легче стало. Ты дома-то не верила из-за того, что попы как на подбор попадались неприятные…  
– Может, в этом… мире все по-другому? – слабо улыбнулась бабушка. – Ты как сама решишь, а я попробую завтра найти храм поблизости. И хоть свечку поставлю…  
– Похоже, что да, по-другому. Бабуль, я слышала, что здесь в принципе плохих людей нет…  
– Ну, значит, и нас с вами никто не обидит. Таша-то спит?  
– Да, – кивнула Женька. Они сняли уютную квартирку поближе к школе, где училась Таша. И теперь сидели на маленькой кухоньке и тихонько беседовали.  
– Пусть и спит безмятежно. Здесь она может себе позволить оставаться наивным цветочком. Дети должны быть детьми…  
– Там… с развалом Союза детство кончилось у всех, – девушка тяжело глядела перед собой. Потом все ж нацедила воды в чайник и зажгла плиту. – Твари… – Женька имела в виду всех причастных. – Неужели им плохо жилось?  
– Они хотели наследственные привилегии, – процедила бабушка. – И за предков своих, троцкистов поганых, отомстить…  
– Все ведь было: и медицина, и кружки бесплатные я застала, и образование…  
– Так то для народа. А они хотели только для себя и своих деточек.  
– Дворяне они, что ли? Они и новую Россию доведут до краха, продадут буржуям!  
– Они сами буржуи, уже и распиливают все и думают только о сиюминутной выгоде… Мы-то теперь тут, а как там люди мучаются…  
– Представляю, – вздохнула Женька.  
– А что вы делаете? – на пороге возникла заспанная Таша. Видимо, громкие разговоры случайно разбудили девочку.  
– Обсуждаем оставленный мир… – вздохнула бабушка. – Ты спи, спи, котенок…  
– Мне холодно и я пить хочу!  
– Сейчас чайку сделаю… с травами…  
– Можно мне с вами? – Таша терла глаза.  
– Только недолго.  
Девочка прижалась к сестренке. Женя обнимала ее, теплую со сна, и чувствовала, как затопляет нежность. И как совсем недавно они чуть не потеряли друг друга…

 _…Янка отложила карандаш и поглядела на близких._  
_– Круто в некоторых местах вышло, не находите?_  
_– Круто в смысле «хорошо», родная? – улыбнулась Эльза. – Тогда да!_  
_– И когда я девчонок бандитам… пожертвовала ненадолго… перед их перемещением в этот мир… – Янка смущенно почесала затылок. – А так, да, спасибо._  
_– Тогда такое время было, – подытожила Маргит. – Забывать нельзя._  
_– Если уж я демиург, то они вполне могут где-нибудь уже жить, – смущенно промолвила Янка, приобняв сестренку._  
_Та прижалась к ней:_  
_– Будем искать и знакомиться? Или как ты?_  
_– Возможно, солнышко, они сами найдутся, – и поцеловала. – Может ты, мам, просто через этот… интернет уже и нашла? – подмигнула Маргит бывшая королева._  
_– Я пока ни в чем не уверена, – загадочно ответила та._  
_– Так и должно быть. Пусть все происходит само собой… а с этим… с этой станцией я малость переборщила…_  
_– С чем?_  
_– С телепортом… как в старом фантастическом романе, – Янка покраснела, будто сделала что-то неприличное._  
_– Да как будто не бывает таких порталов!_  
_– Мы ж сами перемещаемся, своими силами…_  
_– То мы, а то обычные люди. А как зачастую попадают в другие миры? Идут, идут и приходят._  
_– Ну так-то да… Еще мы тут про церковь начинали… там… в том мире неужели так все плохо?_  
_– Сейчас – примерно половина на половину, тогда показушное хождение в церковь было частью очернения всего советского…_  
_– Когда я этот мир еще создавала, – говорила Янка, обнимая сестренку, – я задумывала другую, светлую церковь, живущую по христианским законам…_  
_– И у тебя получилось, с годами окончательно…_  
_– Наши героини убедятся в этом сами, – улыбнулась Янка._  
_«Люблю тебя! Мы ж как и наши героини, милая!»._  
_«Да, радость! Тоже тебя обожаю!»_  
_– Убедятся, конечно!_  
_– Тогда продолжим – и пусть все идет своим чередом?_  
_– Конечно!_

Женя хотела еще что-то сказать, но закипел чайник. И она, опередив бабушку, сама сделала сестричке чай. Напившись, та уснула прямо на кухне, сидя за столом и положив голову на руки. Женька легко отнесла ее в кровать.  
Наутро Серафима нашла ближайший храм и подивилась, как он не похож на те, что остались в старом мире. Там тоже были и старые, и намоленные… да вот люди в основном случайные. А здесь сразу чувствовалось: приходят только те, кому это действительно надо. И нет тех сердитых старушек, которые вечно всем недовольны и шипят. Все чинно и благородно. И даже скамеечки, как у католиков. И благодать такая отовсюду, легко так и светло на душе стало. То, что и было нужно ее усталой душе.  
Перед началом службы подошел батюшка, в белой рясе. Благословил всех. Серафиме показалось – сразу заметил новое лицо. То есть ее.  
– Здравствуйте, – подошел поближе, благословил крестным знамением. – Я отец Федор. Не видел вас раньше. Но рад, что вы пришли!  
– Я… совсем недавно здесь, батюшка.  
– Вижу, что держите груз на душе, – мягко произнес он. – Вам просто надо выговориться, отпустить все обиды. От невысказанных слов и обид болезни случаются.  
Бабка Серафима еще удивилась в душе, что священник носит белую рясу. Хотя, может, праздник какой?  
– Тогда благословите подойти после службы?  
– Конечно, я выслушаю вас, – батюшка склонился и направился к алтарю.  
Серафима отстояла службу. Едва ли не со слезами на глазах.  
Потом излила душу отцу Федору. И как-то сразу помолодела лет на двадцать по ощущениям. И Таинство причащения другое: никакого упоминания ни про плоть господню, ни про кровь…  
А было просто – хлеб подавался как символ Солнца, а вино – как символ плодов земных. Так звучало куда приятнее.  
Серафима попробовала поцеловать руку священнику, но тот не позволил, сказав, что это тут не принято.  
– Благослови вас Бог, Серафима!  
– Благодарю, батюшка!  
– Буду рад видеть вас почаще в Храме.  
Бабка вернулась домой посветлевшая. Девчонки были уже дома, пообедали сами и ей оставили.  
Женьке интересно было знать, как все прошло. Бабушка очень подробно рассказала.  
– Да, как это разнится с тем, что в старом мире! Как земля и небо… Возьми потом нас с собой! Хотя, захочет ли Таша, надо у нее спросить.  
– Если захочет – пусть хоть ради любопытства заглянет.  
– Именно, если сама захочет. Туда ведь насильно не загоняют.  
– А у тебя как учеба? – спросила вдруг бабка.  
– Нормально. Даже хорошо, бабуль!  
– Я рада.  
– Спрашивают строго, но и видно, что именно образование дают, настоящие знания. С практикой, которую в стаж засчитывают! И обещают обязательное распределение.  
– Великолепно! Как в моей молодости!  
– Подозреваю, что тот, кто все это затеял, тоже любил прежний Союз, сам пережил и не захотел просто так все забыть и предать!  
– Затеял? Это разве не просто другой мир?  
– Ну, я имела в виду реформы. Образование и все, что с этим связано, – уточнила Женька. – И ни одного безработного или бездомного я не видела!  
– У них здесь получилось, да.  
– Может, даже это королевские указы, – хмыкнула Женя.  
– Я уже и этому не удивлюсь…  
– Главное, воплощение мечты о светлом будущем и все, что было в Союзе! Вон, даже самое необходимое не оплачиваем: воду, энергию, газ… Платим только за развлечения, – говорила Женька.  
– Как при коммунизме живем, точно!  
– Может это и есть тот самый коммунизм, о котором так мечтали? – Женька приобняла бабку за плечи.  
– Скорее всего так, внученька!  
– Тогда нам сказочно повезло, бабуль! Многие мечтали, да и сейчас мечтают, а мы с тобой да Ташей уже там!  
Тут внезапно вбежала взволнованная Таша, смотревшая телевизор:  
– Динозавры не вымерли!  
– Чего? Хотя да, тут все возможно…  
– Смотрите! – девочка все еще возбужденная, потащила к телевизору.  
Они так и побежали смотреть. Как раз шел цикл программ из Парка.

7.  
Таша подросла немного и увлеклась рисованием. Получалось, правда, плохо. Но кто ж сразу рисует на уровне мастера? А талант был, да и нестандартное видение. Да и Сила иногда искрила. Ната привыкла к ней и не боялась уже. А вот облажаться с рисованием – отчего-то страшно было. Хоть и не смеялся над ее рисунками никто, но все равно. Это ведь призвание. А Сила – нечаянный приз. И память у Таши была хорошая. А это при рисовании важно.  
Женя с бабушкой решили найти учителя по рисованию или художественный кружок – благо они здесь бесплатные. Глядишь, у девочки мечта сбудется.

А вот Женя на время потерялась на каком-то форуме, где обсуждались близкие ей темы. Политика, «социалка», всякое мировоззренческое… Со многими она переписывалась, но только один участник понял девушку. Общались они в основном поздним вечером, когда Таша уже спала – днем-то Женя с ней старалась больше времени проводить и учиться. Казалось, этот человек умудрен опытом и не понаслышке знаком со старым Женькиным миром. Будто сам долго там жил… вернее, жила. Ник Женя не запомнила, а вот жизненную позицию оценила. Как бабушка. Только еще больше опыта. Такое впечатление, что человек на том конце – бессмертный и вобрал в себя всю мудрость веков… Но спрашивать Женька стеснялась. Пусть уж собеседник останется неизвестным, так спокойнее… «Развести» на что-то нехорошее тут не смогут. Не тот мир.

 _… – Вот тут, маман, твой плацдарм, – подмигнула королеве Янка, – у вас один интерес и любимая тема для обсуждения! Ну не только у тебя, я еще есть, но я по техническим причинам по интернетам не хожу…_  
_– Да, я поняла, – Маргит очень загадочно улыбнулась._  
_– Особо пока не раскрывайся, мам. И правильно ли я делаю, что иногда друзей своих вставляю?_  
_– Не учи ученого. Думаю, правильно, если все сбудется – хотя бы друзья будут в курсе, что их ждет._  
_– Такое впечатление, что катаклизм грядет, – хихикнула принцесса._  
_– Ну почему же сразу катаклизм._  
_– Ну ты так сказала, что я подумала о катастрофе. А что ребят ждать может?_  
_– Ну как же. Знакомство с придуманными тобой персонажами._  
_– Пусть пока освоится, – подмигнула Янка._  
_– Да, мы же даже еще не уверены, что они тут…_  
_– Вот именно. Ну если не в этих местах, так где-нибудь в райцентре, – тихонько рассмеялась бывшая королева._  
_– Я вот думаю, они сами найдутся, – улыбнулась королева-мать._  
_– Куда они денутся с подводной лодки? – Янка снова взяла в руку карандаш и приготовилась записывать._

…Обучение Женьки шло гладко, ей нравилось. С биологией у Жени было прекрасно, поэтому сдавала она все на раз. Пришла пора практики. Стажироваться предстояло в местной ветеринарной клинике. Очень известная клиника, не каждого туда берут на стажировку. Женя пока ассистировала местным ветеринарам. Девушка не уставала удивляться. Жестокого обращения не было вообще. Питомцы сами страдали от своих же шалостей: кто подерется друг с другом, кто просто мелкий мячик проглотит, заигравшись… Ну плюс глисты, прочие инфекции – от этого-то никуда не денешься. А недавно привезли собаку, пострадавшую от волков. В этот же день приехала и сама хозяйка-владелица клиники, которая сама занялась лечением. Так Женя впервые увидела Сару Дженифер. Та постепенно присматривалась к практикантке, но не торопилась с выводами. Да Женя и сама трезво себя оценивала. Да и мало ли тут народу трудилось. Девушка приходила усталая и почти сразу ложилась спать. Младшая сестренка ее вполне понимала и не лезла лишний раз, хоть и хотелось похвастаться своими успехами. Приходилось хвастаться пока бабушке. Уж та всех выслушает. И всегда спросит, как дела в школе, не обижают ли.  
– Представь себе – даже и в мыслях ни у кого нет, – широко открытыми глазами смотрела Таша.  
– Здесь просто сказка какая-то, да, – подтверждала бабушка.  
– Может, останемся тут, бабуль? – доедая лапшу, спросила Таша.  
– А мы ж вроде уже и остались, внученька.  
– Здорово! Представляешь, нас учат с этими…ком-пью-тера-ми обращаться. У нас же дома этого не было…  
– Да, дома были только огромные и в научных институтах. А такие только начинались, в некоторых школах…  
– Может, и мы себе купим? – заикнулась было Таша.  
– Если денег подкопим – то сможем. Только чтоб ты глазки не испортила…  
– Да не бойся, бабуль!  
– А то большинство либо играет, либо как пишущую машинку использует… А для учебы, может, и больше функций нужно…  
– Больше для учебы. А общаемся мы с Женечкой и с тобой!  
– В этом плане ты зависать не будешь, тут я спокойна, да. Но вот если дорвешься до рисовальных техник…  
– Рисовать, я думаю, лучше по старинке. Так лучше и надежней, когда на холсте и красками, – Таша подлила еще чая бабушке и себе.  
– Тебе виднее, маленькая…  
– Посмотрим, бабуль, – подмигнула Наташа.

До сих пор комп был нужен только Женьке, но та уверяла, что вполне обходится интернет-кафе. Все пыталась деньги семье сэкономить. Никак не могла привыкнуть, что тут все очень дешево, а что-то и бесплатно.  
А Женя все чаще начинала задумываться: это людская сознательность тут такая или законы строгие? А может, и все вместе сразу? Кто бы подсказал, как здешний народ сумел дойти до такой жизни. И куда подевались все хапуги, хамы, вредители… Или все дело в личности местного монарха, что правила в этом мире – истребила всю нечисть под корень? Хотя разве один человек может… даже если она добрая волшебница… Все-таки стоит начать присматриваться и поспрашивать. Да и новости местные почитать.  
А бабушка все нарадоваться не могла: за коммуналку платили по-божески, и даже очень. Можно сказать, вообще почти не платили. В том мире, бывало, столько насчитают, что не знаешь, как и выживать… А тут как в лучшие годы Союза, и даже еще того прекраснее.

Взяли наши герои в магазине электроники ноутбук. Оказалось вполне по деньгам.  
– В том мире и такого не было, даже в мечтах…  
– Еще бы!  
Младшая была в восторге, а старшая никогда ее от компа не оттирала. И в мыслях не было! У Ташеньки все должно быть самое лучшее!  
Наташе пока этого не надо было: привыкла по старинке, да и в школе никто печатных работ не требовал. Если нужно будет, девочка всегда попросить может.  
– Тебе, Жень, пока нужнее, – улыбнулась Таша.  
– Ну, если захочешь поиграть или порисовать…  
– Конечно.  
Когда Таша легла спать, старшая сестра вернулась на тот форум. Участник со смешным ником «жаба на метле» висел уже там. Женя решила спросить у него – мол, как такой прекрасной жизни добились.  
«Может, откроете секрет? – спросила Женя. – Я не верю, что такое вообще возможно…»  
«В мире без волшебства, как твой родной, – да, еще долго не будет возможно. Людей же не заставишь быть хорошими».  
«И может разве один человек, если это его рук дело, в одиночку такое провернуть? Даже бюрократия была бессильна?»  
«У нас нет столько чиновников, и министров мало. А ее величество не одна, ей всегда помогали друзья и родные…»  
«Здорово. Там, где мы с бабушкой и младшей сестрой жили, столько всякого развелось… Особенно после того, как Союз развалили».  
«Ох, я знаю… В частности, поэтому здесь мир создан так, что никому и в голову не придет за жвачку и прочие глупости поступиться духовными ценностями. Обычный человек хочет все больше, больше, больше… а у нас не так».  
«У нас просто могли засудить только за то, что не повезло, что оказался не там и не в то время… Те, кто развалили страну, пляшут на костях».  
«Понимаю, бывала у вас. И наше руководство учитывает ваши ошибки. У нас уничтожают не злодеев, а саму возможность злых помыслов».  
«Но мне все равно трудно пока принять и привыкнуть. Слишком много пришлось пережить и за сестренку беспокоиться. Кому, как не мне заботиться о ней?»  
«Это святое, да. Но здесь тебе точно будет легче».  
«Мы точно благодарны за гостеприимство. В родном мире нам пришлось бы скитаться. А нынешний наш президент все раздал буржуям, все раздербанил, живи как хочешь и выкручивайся как можешь», – писала «жертва развала», такой у Жени был ник.  
«Оставайтесь навсегда. У вас очень нескоро что-то начнет меняться к лучшему…»  
«Спасибо вам!»  
«Не за что. Скажу по секрету, этот мир для того и существует. Он же волшебный».  
«Мы с Ташенькой уже убедились, – писала Женька уже в личку. – С ее паранормальными способностями-то».  
«Да и у тебя наверняка откроются».  
«Ну мне-то куда? Я всего лишь лаборант».  
«Это вот вообще не показатель».  
«А разве может быть иначе?»  
«Что? Ты думаешь, только королевы могут быть феями? Ерунда. Кто угодно может, если есть искра».  
«И вот так просто стать… как это… экстрасенсом, как их у нас называют… Да и то там лишь шарлатаны и аферисты. А тут, мы уже сталкивались с одним, он оказался настоящим. Рыжий такой, серьезный».  
«Да, здесь все настоящие. А у вас там один на миллион и то сила у таких черная».  
«Вы правы. Рядом с ними невозможно находиться было, какое-то отторжение душевное вызывали. А местный колдун оказался вполне приятным молодым человеком".  
«Да, в Центр адаптации абы кого не берут…»  
Потом Женя осмелела и спросила:  
«Вы разве были в то время в наших краях?»  
«И в то, и в это, и еще в кучу разных эпох. Я люблю путешествовать во времени и в пространстве».  
«Ого! Вы что, из другого мира или просто с такими способностями? У нас это не приемлют…»  
«И из другого, и родилась такая. Считай, как Доктор Кто… хотя ты вряд ли знаешь этот сериал».  
«Да, у нас иностранщину не показывали, когда мы уезжали».  
«Только начинали. И самые низкопробные образцы».  
«Мы с бабушкой все же предпочитаем старые советские фильмы, а сестренка – мультики».  
«Это понятно и здорово. Но если захочется расширить кругозор – тут это просто. На чернуху и порнуху физически невозможно напороться».  
«Здорово. И еще, здесь нет никакой жестокости к животным… Я как раз практику проходила».  
«Да. У нас мир не из тех, где все звери разговаривают, но тем не менее к ним относятся так же бережно, как и люди друг к другу».  
«Вообще, я заметила, что отношение к ближнему здесь лучше, чище. И пусть кто-то один свое дело имеет, но на деньгах не зациклен».  
«Да, я же говорю – убрали потребительство как класс».  
«Вообще молодцы. Так и хочется спросить, если здесь так все устроено, неужели и королеву каким-то образом мой родной мир задел, если это было, конечно? Просто такую жизнь, как в Союзе, мог устроить лишь человек, тоже живший в то время».  
«Да, ты права, так и было. Этот мир создавался в противовес вашему и на его ошибках, в развитие утраченного пути».  
«Что значит создавался? Он не существовал миллионы лет, а сразу?»  
«Сразу. Его придумала волшебница, которая потом и стала его королевой. Придумала еще когда одиноко жила в вашем мире, и ей была нужна отдушина, сказка для души, идеальные друзья и все вокруг…»  
«Но… как это вообще может быть?» – Женя посматривала на спящую Ташу, расположившись рядом с ней на кровати.  
«Бывает такой дар у очень ограниченного числа людей. Они придумывают – и все становится реальным».  
«Если честно, никогда о таком не слышала, даже в книгах не читала».  
«Очень редкий феномен, да».  
«Надеюсь, постепенно привыкну к здешнему мироустройству. Многое еще кажется странным, особенно невымершие ящеры».  
«Их из прошлого специально привозили, целый проект. Дети их обожают, и не только дети».  
«Я думала, что они миллионы лет как вымерли, а здесь аж целый проект, вроде Диснейленда».  
– Почему ты не спишь? – сонно промямлила Наташа и снова провалилась в сон.  
Женя посмотрела на часы. Ужаснулась. Поблагодарила и начала прощаться.  
«Жаба на метле», кажется, тоже торопилась выспаться, потому как попрощалась в ответ и поставила дружелюбный смайлик.

8.  
Пришло то время, когда Ната уже не знала, что делать с той силой, которая вырывалась временами. Как-то ведь научаются жить с этим, изучают все возможности. Только вот у кого спросить совета? Хотя мало ли вокруг специалистов. Тут это в порядке вещей. А кто-то из одноклассников даже сказал, что где-то в Китеже существует ни больше ни меньше волшебная школа, где именно учат, как использовать свои возможности. Но для этого было пока рановато. Да и девочка не хотела никуда уезжать от любимой сестренки, от не менее любимой бабушки. Она только и привыкла за них держаться. Остальные люди ее даже пугали. Она, как и Женя, все еще не могла привыкнуть к хорошему. Тут снова требовался либо хороший психолог, либо хороший волшебник. Либо два в одном. На то рядом был Василий Матвеевич. Он предпочел разговаривать с девочкой только в присутствии взрослых. И был очень добрым и понимающим.  
Потом бабушке он сказал, что нужно глубже исследовать дар. А если у девочки еще и художественные способности, то это даже лучше:  
– Тетушка у меня тоже художник, хотя у нее нет магии, а ты даже в гораздо лучших условиях! – улыбнулся Василий.  
– А она… могла бы стать Ташенькиным репетитором? – поинтересовалась бабушка. – Ну вдруг?  
– Она придворный художник, но я могу поговорить с ней, – пообещал молодой волшебник.  
– Может, посоветует кого хотя бы?  
– Бабушка, Таше еще ведь и консультант-маг нужен…  
– Так а вот молодой человек на что? – удивилась Серафима.  
– Ну мы же не одни такие, наверно, – смутилась и покраснела Женя. В основном из-за того, что колдун пристально глядел на нее, больше с восторгом. И еще потому, хотя этого Женя знать не могла, что «видел» искру и в этой уже взрослой девушке.  
– Я готов помогать вам, – промолвил Василий. – А вы, Евгения, не задумывались тоже изучать свои необычные способности?  
– Да какие там у меня способности? – засмущалась Женька. – У нас Наталья одаренная, а я так, погулять вышла…  
– Но вы все же прислушайтесь к себе. И еще – у нас все, кто обладает более-менее магической Силой и аккумулирует чистую энергию, в принципе бессмертны… А я готов позаниматься с девочкой, но только в вашем присутствии.  
– Хорошо!  
– Ну вот и договорились. С тетушкой я поговорю, она не все время во дворце.  
– Большое спасибо!  
Колдун галантно откланялся и пропал. Зато Наташа теперь чувствовала себя одухотворенной и готовой учиться и учиться.  
– Бабуль, сестренка, учиться у придворного художника – это ж круто, наверно?  
– Круче некуда!  
– Но это ведь ехать надо куда-то? А без вас я куда? – немного расстроилась девочка.  
– Я тут недалеко художественную школу видела. Может, Ташенька там будет? Если хочет, конечно, – Женя приобняла сестренку.  
– Разузнаем. А ездить надо будет только на занятия, не жить же там…  
– Может, вместе?  
– Конечно.

 _…Дописав, Янка задумалась, подперев подбородок кулаком._  
_– Не рано я решила свести девчонку с Надей?_  
_– В самый раз, родная…_  
_– Мы-то рядом со столицей, а наши героини где-то в провинции, в маленьком тихом городишке. Положим, Мышкине, – улыбнулась Янка. – До нас долго ведь добираться…_  
_– Ну переедут, Вася Голицын поможет, раз уж так._  
_– Похоже, захомутали мы Алискиного сына, – прыснула авторша. – Да и согласилась ли бы Надя обучать девчонку? Хотя Таша способная, и у нее как-то выходит анимированные картинки рисовать…_  
_– Я думаю, такой талант Надя бы не пропустила, Яночка…_  
_– Да, сестренка, Надя сама рисует в технике 3D, – кивнула авторша, приобняв сестренку. – Это для нее интересный случай будет._  
_Эльза поцеловала сестричку в щеку:_  
_– Вот и замечательно!_  
_– Но пусть эта встреча будет как бы случайной, – Янка поцеловала сестренку в ответ. – Пусть все встречи будут случайными._  
_– Да, так куда лучше!_  
_– А с тобой, маман, вечерние переписки будут продолжаться – или как сама решишь? – обратилась принцесса к Маргит. Та только слушала девчонок._  
_– Будут, конечно! Эти куски на мне._  
_– Тогда я и тебя соавтором запишу!_  
_– Буду рада!_  
_– А вдруг мне самой с ней встретиться придется? Мне про себя как-то неудобно писать. Да и притом, мы с сестренкой друг без друга никуда…_  
_– А может, подождем, пока это случится в реале, солнышко? И история напишется дальше сама…_  
_– Давай подождем? – Янка чмокнула сестренку в нос и приобняла покрепче._  
_– Давай, родная! – Эльза прижалась к ее сердцу._  
_Маман взяла эстафету на себя и принялась записывать, ловя дочкины мысли на лету… А мысли явно опережали озвученное._

Наталья взялась за учебу со всей серьезностью. Ее интересовали результаты использования своих возможностей. Девочка рисовала и рисовала. И видела, что получались чуть ли не мультфильмы на обычной бумаге… и пусть рисунки были несуразные, непропорциональные, но все еще было впереди… Учителя-то были отличные.  
С помощью уже знакомого колдуна семья перебралась поближе к столице, но в такой же тихий райцентр. Оттуда проще было ездить на занятия. А иногда Василий и телепортировался вместе с Ташей. И только с разрешения бабушки или старшей сестры девочки.  
В один из дней Таша волновалась сильнее всего: предстоял первый урок с Надей. Сама придворная художница!  
Девочка ожидала увидеть важную даму, а та на самом деле оказалась приятной молодой женщиной в строгом брючном костюме.  
– Ну здравствуй, – приветливо улыбнулась художница. – Слышала, у тебя дар особый?  
– Здравствуйте… Просто мои рисунки оживают…  
– Оживают?  
– Да они и сейчас, наверно, еще… – с этими словами Таша достала из большой папки листы бумаги с картинками. Те, казалось, жили своей жизнью.  
– Вот это да! – ахнула Надя, приглядевшись.  
Хоть и неказистые (это было неважно), картинки двигались.  
– У тебя еще магический дар? Потому что без магии это как-то…невозможно, – все еще удивленная, говорила Надя.  
– Да, и я пока не знаю, что с этим делать. Вернее, знаю, но не знаю, на что еще употребить свои возможности, – дико смутилась Таша.  
– Это специальное обучение нужно, милая. Я только если рисовать смогу научить.  
– Я была бы очень благодарна, сударыня! И обещаю быть прилежной ученицей! – восторженно защебетала девочка.  
– Да, я в тебя верю! Приходи завтра… я сейчас на бумажке все запишу.  
– Спасибо, сударыня! – поблагодарила Таша.  
Она очень понравилась своей будущей учительнице. А та понравилась ей. Да и из городка, в котором теперь жили наши героини, регулярно ходил рейсовый автобус.  
Первым делом, вернувшись, Наташа рассказала о своей встрече. Все остались очень довольны.  
– Можно я погляжу в интернете? Должны же там быть работы госпожи Лерой! – попросила девочка.  
– Да, сейчас найдем!  
На один портрет все трое долго любовались: то был портрет самой королевы. Видимо, лучшая работа Надежды Лерой, передававшая всю суть этой удивительной женщины – королевы Яны Смоллендской. И чей профиль был отчеканен на всех монетах и чей портрет отпечатан на всех купюрах. И это была не единственная работа Президента академии художеств. В основном портреты, но и панно для дворца, и витражи… По крайней мере, эскизы для них. Но выполненные в трехмерной технике, придающей объем изображению. Красота.  
– Может, и я так же научусь, когда-нибудь, – вздохнула Наташа.  
– Обязательно, мы в тебя верим! – Женька обняла ее.  
Таша прижалась к сестренке:  
– Спасибо!  
Бабушка так и вовсе считала Ташеньку гениальной. Но не очень-то педагогично было это озвучивать. Сама Женя так же считала. В интересах Наташи, чтоб та не зазнавалась. А то очень легко испортить ребенка… Хотя нет, в старом мире, где все были против них, было бы легче. Мол, все уроды и не ценят, и только мы… Вот так и получаются эгоистичные принцесски. Но Таша была не такая, ее трудно было вообще чем-либо испортить.  
Женя глянула на часы и, обнявши бабушку и сестренку, сорвалась на тренировку: скоро городские соревнования. А у нее получалось уделять внимание любимому спорту даже при напряженной практике.

Всю тренировку наблюдала одна высокая особа, пожелавшая остаться неизвестной.  
Наверняка отводила глаза магией.  
Во всяком случае, она с интересом наблюдала за происходящим и за незнакомой ей темноволосой девицей среднего роста, вдохновенно совмещавшей восточные элементы с рукопашным боем. И делилась шепотом с соседкой, скрытой таким же заклятием незначительности.  
После спарринга к Жене подошла незнакомка.  
– Вы великолепны. Вы сами или где-то занимались?  
– Занималась. Но много импровизировала… Кое-что еще дедушка показывал, когда маленькая была. Он говорил: главное – ничего не заучивать. Это физика, а не балет.  
– Могу я с вами провести пробный бой? – прищурилась незнакомка.  
– Конечно. Спасибо.  
Две фигуры стали друг против друга. Незнакомке пришлось снять морок на время.  
– Не стесняйтесь.  
И первая отразила серию ударов.  
Женя ее узнала. Растерялась немного – в частности, потому что настроилась на другой рост противника. Но потом тоже встала в оборону.  
– Все отлично, не стесняйтесь! – подбадривала ее высочество. Еще недавно она титуловалась королевой Яной Смоллендской.  
Наконец обе вошли в раж и отбивали удары друг друга.  
Женька была повыше, а это не преимущество в таких делах… К тому же у ее высочества был опыт и ловкость. Она видела, что партнерша устала, и остановила схватку:  
– Я оказалась права в своих выводах, и первое место вам обеспечено. Но вам стоит немного еще поработать. Не в обиду вам…– и протянула руку. – А пока вам пора хорошенько отдохнуть.  
– Я понимаю… Благодарю… – пожала руку, а потом поклонилась.  
– Просто старайтесь распределять свои силы на весь период спарринга, вам гораздо легче будет. И, – добавила магичка тише, – постарайтесь активизировать ваши магические способности. После соревнований, – и подмигнула.  
– А… какие у меня? Для спорта все равно использовать не буду, нечестно же…  
– Зато вам в вашей ветеринарной практике пригодится. У вас целительский дар! – промолвила Янка.  
– Вот этого совсем не ожидала… ваше величество.  
– Я уже высочество, просто ушла на покой, а так, желаю вам успехов!  
– Благодарю… Я же знала, но оговорилась просто, простите.  
– Это не страшно, не стоит беспокоиться… Евгения.  
– Для меня очень большая честь, что вы меня запомнили, ваше высочество.  
– Я наблюдала за вашими тренировками потому что. Трудно не запомнить. Так что ждем на соревнованиях! – улыбнулась принцесса. – И верю в вашу победу!  
Женя снова принялась благодарить. Такое очень вдохновляло.  
– Не стоит, – смутилась авторша. – Отдыхайте!  
Янкина спутница тоже дружелюбно улыбнулась.

Домой Женька возвращалась уставшая, но довольная. И с новостями. Уже выходя на своей остановке, встретила гулявшую сестренку. И они вместе добрались до дома.  
Обмениваясь новостями и впечатлениями.  
– Ох, чую, Жень, что что-то эдакое у тебя, – проговорила Таша. – Прямо светишься! Никогда за тобой такого не замечала!  
– Я, маленькая, познакомилась сегодня с создательницей этого мира!  
Таша от неожиданности споткнулась о ступеньку. Потом уставилась на старшую сестру:  
– И как умудрилась?  
– Тебе не больно? Сейчас все расскажу, – и, обнимая сестренку, описала все в красках.  
– Да я не почувствовала, сестренка. Ого, ничего ж себе! Давай бабушке расскажем!  
– Дома и расскажем. Обязательно!  
Серафима тоже с удивлением выслушала старшую внучку.  
– Так, стоп, ты сказала, что у тебя тоже магия?  
– Это ее величество… высочество… увидела, она говорит, что из меня может выйти целитель.  
– И правильно, ты ж ветеринар! Тебе сам Бог велел! – Таша немного помолчала, – высочество?  
– Я сама подзабыла, а вы, наверно, тоже еще в школе не проходили. Правит теперь ее племянница…  
– Ну, это совсем недавно наверно было, – проговорила бабушка, – я как-то в газетах прочитала.  
– Видимо, да, бабуль.  
– Теперь мне надо серьезно на тренировки налегать, скоро соревнования…  
– Не перетрудись, Женечек.  
– Постараюсь!  
– И я верю в мою сестренку, очень-очень! – Таша крепко обняла сестру.  
– А я в тебя, малышка.  
– А сама принцесса что за человек? Просто интересно, чего ожидать…  
– Хороший. Простой. Драться умеет, советы дает дельные… Не знаю, что еще сказать.  
– Если драться умеет, то явно ведь когда-то в нашем старом мире жила… – задумчиво проговорила бабка Серафима. – Здесь-то народ мирный больше.  
– Сейчас да, – в раздумье протянула Женька. – Раньше могли и злые волшебники быть, и другие враги…  
– Вполне. Потом, может, в учебнике чего найду, хотя вряд ли она про себя любит в учебниках читать…  
– Но что-то должно быть.  
– Да в любом случае на стадии становления любого государства всегда есть враги, мешающие этому становлению.  
– Да. И отстаивать приходится жестко. Да и какая история без злодеев? А это королевство изначально было просто сказкой и мечтой, – вдруг выдала Женька.  
И сразу поймала на себе искренне удивленные взгляды бабушки и любимой сестренки.  
– Это мне на форуме одном рассказали. Вроде бы общеизвестный факт, но все удивляются…  
– Ну ты тож, Жень, не в ущерб себе зависай. Надеюсь, плохого не советуют…  
– Нет. Здесь физически никто не может сделать другому зла. Всех злодеев победили, а остальных зачаровали так, что ничего плохого просто не может в голову забиться. На пришлых вроде нас тоже распространяется.  
– Ну вот и здорово, – заключили обе: Таша и бабушка.  
– Еще бы. Как хорошо, что мы нашли этот мир! Или он нас.  
– Скорее, он нас, девочки. Потому что столько страданий мы бы просто не пережили, – добавила Серафима.  
– А может, мы умерли и уже в раю? – пессимистически выдала Женька.  
– Для того мира точно умерли.  
– Ну и ладно тогда! – заявила Таша с улыбкой от уха до уха.  
– Все равно в старом мире с гибелью Союза нам нечего больше делать. Зато здесь прямо полигон для новых открытий! И… какое-то подобие Союза. Все лучшее, что было там, воплотилось здесь…  
– Именно так, девочки мои!

Женька намеревалась снова поговорить с той «жабой» с форума. Хотя бы узнать, что за компаньонка у ее высочества. Вдруг да тетенька в курсе.  
Немного смущаясь, Женя отправила запрос.  
«Сестра это ее. Тоже принцесса».  
«Шикарно. И простите за излишнее любопытство – она русская? Что-то имя смущает».  
«Она скандинавского происхождения. Можно сказать, обрусевшая норвежка».  
«Это многое объясняет, в частности, деньги и все прочее, – Женя поставила улыбающийся смайлик. – Я плохо ее знаю».  
«Конечно, за один раз человека узнать невозможно. Зато можно судить по делам».  
«Это верно».  
Они еще долго обсуждали всякие здешние нововведения. «Жаба» охотно поясняла, что в каком порядке появлялось.  
«И ее высочество прекрасно… дерется».  
«Жизнь научила. Всем надо за себя уметь постоять».  
Женьку не покидало чувство, что «жаба» знает ее высочество ну просто отлично. Хотя та вроде бы выдавала общеизвестную информацию… А вдруг она родственница? Хотя нет, просто или историю знает, или близко общалась. Спрашивать Женя не собиралась – неудобно. Да и зачем? Той информации, что удалось собрать, вполне достаточно. А то ведь насторожиться могут. И вообще, пусть все само узнается.  
Женя снова посмотрела на время. Таша давно спала, свернувшись калачиком. Пора было и ей, старшей. Хоть назавтра и будет еще выходной, но выспаться стоит.

9.  
_Очередной перерыва Янка устроила как-то быстро. И многозначительно поглядела на близких._  
_– Эгоистичная я особь, на свою сторону одеяло тяну…_  
_– Да не надо так, Яночка, родная, для сюжета ж хорошо, разве это не то, чего мы все хотим – познакомиться?_  
_– Просто впечатление такое создаться может, что кроме меня никого больше нет на свете, – и виновато глянула на сестренку._  
_– Ну почему же, мама есть… Надя, Вася… Солнышко, ты не переживай так!_  
_– Ради тебя, радость! – и приобняла. – А ты, маман, раскрывать свое инкогнито не хочешь? И… почему такой ник…странный?_  
_– Потому что я старая самокритичная ведьма. И нет, пока не хочу._  
_– Маман, мы ж договорились – больше ты себя не критикуешь, – умоляюще глянула на Маргит старшая дочь. – Ну а что было бы плохого в раскрытии?_  
_– Мы договаривались, что я не занимаюсь самобичеванием. А это совсем не то, что здоровая самокритика. А раскрою, когда время придет._  
_– Ну, смотри. Вот щас приключеньице бы им, для разнообразия, – промолвила Янка._  
_– Только не очень опасное, Яночка!_  
_– Постараюсь, родная. Хотя идейка чуток рискованная, но все будет хорошо! – и поцеловала._  
_– Хорошо, милая, я в тебя верю! Всегда! – и расцеловала в ответ._  
_– Ну тогда поехали дальше, золотце._

…В один прекрасный день девчонки с бабушкой наведались в парк с динозаврами. Наташка была точно в восторге, а вот Женька с бабушкой… Скорее им так и не верилось. Проводником им стал какой-то не знакомый парень, чернявый. Показывал и объяснял, что непонятно. Очень приятный молодой человек. Тоже оказавшийся колдуном. Это наши героини узнали, когда с Наташей случилась маленькая неприятность: девочка неловко поскользнулась и скатилась в овраг. Где ее обступили какие-то хищные существа.  
Чернявый сразу обездвижил ящеров и левитировал из оврага перепуганную малышку. И залечил ушиб на ноге.  
– Вот теперь все в порядке? Не больно?  
– Нет, просто испугалась… Спасибо…  
– Особо не за что, – подмигнул чернявый. – А я распоряжусь тут ограду понадежней поставить.  
– Вы наш спаситель! – выпалила бабушка.  
– Это просто моя работа, – смутился волшебник. И зачем-то воззрился на Женьку, тоже заметив в девушке искру.  
Женя ужасно смутилась. На миг, потому что думать продолжала о сестренке, прижимала ее к себе.  
– Не зарывайте свой дар. Могу дать адрес, где вам помогут, – продолжил Тони (это был он).  
– Я… Спасибо, конечно, просто все еще не верится.  
– Жень, мы ж в таком мире, что пора бы уж поверить в чудеса, – обнимая сестренку, говорила Ната.  
– Я не умею, малышка…  
– А ты постарайся, хотя бы ради меня!  
Чернявый тем временем написал адрес и протянул бабушке. Та поблагодарила и бережно спрятала бумажку.  
– А ты будь со мной, Ташенька! Когда я буду пробовать… Так же можно?  
– Конечно! Я буду подсказывать!  
– Спасибо, сестричка!  
– Обожаю тебя. И вам спасибо!  
Так что все закончилось благополучно. И плавно шло к еще более благополучному продолжению. А способности Женя обнаружила, вернее, воспользовалась ими, при совершенно неожиданных обстоятельствах: когда подобрала котявку, упавшую с дерева. Она положила руку на его лапу и, закрыв глаза, «увидела» внутренние повреждения. И как постепенно все залечивается. Испугалась, конечно, не поверила. Но ведь перестал мяукать, все у него хорошо… Терся об ноги в благодарность. Женя взяла его пока себе, потом найдет хозяина. Но котик так и прижился. Назвали Бастей (это Ната постаралась, в честь египетской кошачьей богини Бастет). Замечательный зверь оказался.  
– Бабуль, а что за бумажку тебе колдун дал? – спросила вдруг Женя.  
– Сказал, по этому адресу тебе помогут с магией разобраться.  
Девушка задумалась.  
– Знаете, то, что недавно произошло со мной, заставило меня поверить… – сказала она. И поведала про маленькое приключение с котиком. Потом взяла бумажку, которая оказалась визиткой, на которой было что-то написано. Вернее, имя и фамилия и адрес.  
Бабушка внимательно посмотрела Жене в глаза. И только и сказала:  
– В добрый путь!  
А Ташка просто подпрыгнула и повисла у сестренки на шее.  
Женя обняла ее.  
– Может, мы вместе колдовать станем, сестричка, – сказала она. – Пожелайте мне удачи!  
– Желаем-желаем!  
– Конечно, вместе!  
Женя улыбнулась родным, поцеловала Ташу и бабушку, и отправилась в столицу. Там она быстро нашла огромное здание Управления магии. И внутри тоже сориентировалась. Кабинет начальника выглядел слишком просто, без излишеств, что более располагало. Женька, чуть робея, предъявила визитку.  
– Присаживайтесь, – улыбнулась миловидная рыжеволосая молодая женщина в деловом костюме. Сама устроилась в кресле за столом. – Чем могу быть полезна?  
– Видите ли… у меня недавно открылись способности…  
– Вижу… Евгения, – Рина как-то угадала имя девушки. – Ваша искра усиливается. Была ли у вас практика?  
– Небольшая, – ответила несколько удивленная Женя, – когда у меня получилось исцелить котенка. Но и тогда я не поверила даже самой себе…  
– То есть это произошло спонтанно? Первый раз обычно так и случается…  
– Мне бы хотелось изучить свои возможности и научиться ими пользоваться, товарищ… – по-советски обратилась Женя. Собеседница и не думала сердиться.  
– Мы вам здесь с удовольствием поможем. Меня зовут Рина, рада знакомству.  
– Очень приятно. И спасибо огромное! А.. откуда вы знаете мое имя?  
– Я же колдунья, – улыбнулась Рина по-доброму. – Мне положено все знать.  
– О… Хорошо. Мне скрывать нечего, особенно от хороших и честных людей.  
– Мы сработаемся, Женя, – снова улыбнулась волшебница. – Когда вам удобно начать обучение? Курсы работают постоянно, набор в группы тоже.  
– Можно было бы с понедельника? На вечер…  
– Колледж? Хорошо, вот вам направление, – Рина написала на бланке несколько слов, расписалась и поставила печать. – Ждем в понедельник.  
– Большое спасибо!  
– Не за что! Вы станете отличным ветеринаром! Как Сара, – чародейка подмигнула.  
Женя попрощалась и вернулась домой, прикупив гостинцев по дороге.  
Появилась на пороге очень довольная.  
– Ну и как? – к ней кинулись и сестренка, и бабушка.  
– Пока все очень удачно! И колдунья, с которой я общалась, знает мою большую начальницу!  
– Наверно, все колдуны тут знают друг друга, – сделала вывод бабка Серафима. – Или родственники. И когда тебе на учебу?  
– В понедельник, после колледжа. Я, возможно, буду приезжать поздно вечером, когда Ташенька уже спит, – вздохнула старшая сестра.  
– Ты только осторожнее! Хотя все забываю, здесь безопасно, как в Союзе, хоть ночью гуляй.  
– Да просто я скучать буду.  
– Ну что поделаешь… У тебя же будут и свободные вечера?  
– Я надеюсь, – улыбнулась Женя.  
– Вот и хорошо. И я-то тебя всегда дождусь…  
– Я знаю. Ох, совершенно забыла, простите! – засуетилась Женя и достала гостинцы для родных. Вечер превратился в маленький праздник.

10.  
Вскоре все три втянулись в новую для себя, такую стабильную жизнь, в которой не надо было со страхом думать о будущем. К хорошему быстро привыкаешь. А тут хорошее никогда не закончится. Да и Наташа ездила брать уроки у художницы. Так что сестры вместе отправлялись в город и вместе же возвращались: к всеобщему удовольствию так получилось. Таша по дороге домой, считай, спала. Женя расталкивала сестренку, чтоб довести до дома: Таша была уже слишком тяжела, чтоб таскать ее на руках. Дома малышку поили молоком и укладывали. Жене тоже сильно хотелось спать и было не до бесед в интернете. Оставались выходные. А на выходных у обеих был отдых. Они брали с собой бабушку и отправлялись в парк. Кто-то им рассказал про Заповедник миров, и наши героини решили отправиться туда:  
– Мы ведь там еще не были, – с надеждой пролепетала Таша. – Вдруг там бесплатно?  
Как выяснилось, детям, студентам и пенсионерам было и правда бесплатно. Да и остальным копейки.  
На улице было уже жарковато, и Таше показалось, что у нее галлюцинации. Девочка вытаращенными глазами смотрела куда-то вдаль. Там же под дубом сидел огроменный котяра, в очках! Еще и лапой им помахал, потом подошел вальяжно…  
– Привет!  
Для Таши этого оказалось много и она тихонько сползла в обморок. Чудеса чудесами, но говорящий кот? И таких размеров?  
– Вась, ты чего ребенка напугал? – рядом с котярой возникла принцесса и сделала выговор своему подопечному.  
– Я думал, она мне обрадуется, обычно каждый ребенок верит в говорящих котиков и мечтает об одном… Сейчас помогу в чувство привести, прости старого дурака…  
– Простите моего питомца, – несколько виновато проговорила Янка, – он не знает, что вы-то к такому еще не готовы.  
– Ладно уж, – проворчала Женька, – но пусть сам перед Ташенькой извинится! И скажет спасибо, что она котиков за хвосты не таскает!  
– Он извинится, иначе я его уволю! – заверила ее высочество и сама привела девочку в чувство. – Базилио, ты должен попросить прощения у юной барышни! – сказала она строго котяре.  
– О, простите меня великодушно, я не думал, что столь впечатляющ! Можете меня погладить…  
– А правда можно? С радостью! Может, я просто перегрелась… – Таша, как всегда, была сама доброта и душевная чистота.  
Котяра подставил свой загривок для мишения. А ее высочество в своем синем жакете слегка склонила голову и приветливо улыбнулась. Потом предложила:  
– Разрешите стать вам своеобразным проводником? Я знаю этот парк – до своей коронации была здесь директором.  
– Почтем за честь, – серьезно сказала Женя. – Большое спасибо!  
Принцесса и правда рассказывала про каждый уголок и каждого персонажа довольно интересные истории, а некоторые – из времен своей бытности директрисой. Базилио плелся рядом с Янкой и подсказывал кое-где. Девчонки изумлялись и восхищались.  
– В те времена кто только сюда не переселялся, – молвила бывшая директриса. – Почитай что все известные сказочные принцессы. Но потом кое-кто к себе возвращался, а кое-кто и тут остался. Главное, научились друг с другом ладить. Вы бы знали, какие тут страсти кипели… из-за принцев.  
– Вот дурынды, – не удержалась Женя. – Хотя и говорят, что хороших парней на всех не хватает, но смысл-то жизни зачем из них делать?  
– Я того же мнения. Но не я ж их придумала с их бзиками. Пришлось разбираться.  
– Ну и как, всех переженили? – полюбопытствовала Таша.  
– Я не женила в то время, полномочий не было, – смутилась ее высочество.  
– Ну я и не говорила, что лично вы… – Таша немножко смешалась.  
– Может, их и переженили… После моей коронации…  
– Но вы же сказали, что разруливали…  
– Разрулила, но не женила. Они, вроде, помирились. А потом я встретила своих сестер, но тогда это еще неизвестно было. Ну, что мы родня.  
– Но вы нашлись, и это прекрасно. Я вот не представляю, как бы без Ташеньки была.  
– Вам в этом плане повезло больше, вы не расставались…  
– Да, я и не представляю, как это, даже если не помнить ничего… о том, что мы друг у друга были… Ташенька, ну ты чего, не плачь! Что, так ярко представила?  
– Простите меня, это я виновата, – повинилась Янка. – А вы, я уверена в этом, никогда не расстанетесь! Просто у меня были обстоятельства. Меня прятали от злых колдунов и мерзавцев, которым нужна была моя магия.  
– Это ужасно, – серьезно посочувствовала Таша. – Это только читать интересно, а самому пережить никому не пожелаешь.  
– Именно. Когда мы с сестрами снова воссоединились, Румпель продолжал преследовать меня, но у него ничего не вышло, – улыбнулась принцесса. – А вам я желаю удачи, каждой на своем поприще.  
– Огромное спасибо!  
– Особо не за что. И еще хочется показать вам кое-что, что может вам по нравиться, – загадочно улыбнулась Янка и хитро подмигнула.  
– Ой, а что это? – вылезла первой Таша.  
– Это вы еще не видели. И оно получше компьютерных игр. Именно тем лучше, что можно самим участвовать.  
– Правда?..  
– Сейчас сами убедитесь! – Янка, когда все пришли к голокомнате, включила на панели управления ту самую детскую игру, которую когда-то первая тестировала. – Прошу! – дверь отъехала в сторону и открыла некий тамбур, где висело задание.  
– Ничего ж себе!  
– Вы справитесь, – подмигнула принцесса. – Только есть одно условие. Нельзя магию применять, иначе глючить будет.  
– Да мы пока не очень и умеем. Главное, чтобы стихийно ничего не выпрыгнуло…  
– Да вы, вроде, научились свои Силы контролировать. Все будет хорошо. Пойдем, я вам помогу.  
Ее высочество прекрасно провела их до финиша. Наташа щелкала задания как орешки, без подсказок. Женька только и восхищалась. И сестренкой, и всем вокруг. Под конец, в качестве приза Янка подарила девочке набор настоящих красок для художника в красивой коробке. И с подарком попала в самую точку.  
Выходной день получился красочным и насыщенным. И богатым на впечатления. Базилио церемонно расшаркался и поправил белый галстук-бабочку на шее.  
– Приходите еще! Буду ждать!  
– Обязательно! И спасибо, ваше высочество!  
– Рада была вам помочь! – улыбнулась та. – Приходите, развлекайтесь. Не в ущерб учебе и работе.  
– Да мы только и можем, что в выходные…  
– Удачи вам. И практикуйтесь больше, Евгения. Сара все больше вас хвалит как перспективного студента, – промолвил Янка.  
– Ой, как приятно… Вы ее хорошо знаете?  
– Я их всех знаю. Одно время они приютили меня, когда я только появилась в этом мире. Мы все в одном доме жили. Ребята хорошие, хоть и не все из них колдуны.  
– Понятно… Моя наставница по магии тоже в этой компании? Она знает Сару. И Тони с острова тоже?  
– Да, это все одна семья, большая и дружная, – кивнула принцесса.  
– Здорово!  
Янка еще хотела что-то сказать, но подумала, что это будет уже слишком. На том и распрощались. Пусть ее новые знакомые и подданные переваривают уже полученную информацию. А остальное она расскажет потом… Ведь не раз же еще встретятся.

 

Вернувшись домой, наши героини устало плюхнулись на диван.  
– А я ведь подозревать начала, что они все как-то связаны между собой, – проговорила девушка.  
– А как ты догадалась, Женечка?  
– Они каждый при мне упоминали эти имена. А ее высочество только подтвердила мои предположения.  
– Ну и хорошо, что у нас сразу столько добрых знакомых.  
– А котов, тем более говорящих, не бывает…– промолвил Наташа. – Я имела в виду таких огромных…  
– Здесь, по-моему, все бывает, Ташенька. За вычетом плохих людей.  
– Такое впечатление, что в каком-то фантастическом фильме живешь, где и спецэффекты… не комбинированные…  
– Ничего, привыкнем… наверное.  
– И краски – то, что надо! – Таша прижала к себе коробку. – Как она узнала?  
– Она наверняка и твою учительницу рисования знает. Так что понимает, о чем мечтают художники, – молвила бабушка.  
– Ну, она ж говорила, что всех знает, – проговорила Женя.  
– Вот поэтому.  
– Давайте я что-нибудь вкусное приготовлю? – спросила бабушка.  
– А мы поможем!  
Все три направились на кухню.  
…Тут Янка снова отложила карандаш.

_– Разошлась я, дорогие. Чуть тайну не сболтнула…_   
_Маргит захихикала, как девчонка:_   
_– По-моему, это уже вся страна знает._   
_– Ну да, – тоже прыснула Янка. – Только я решила пока – пусть сами разберутся и дойдут свои умом. Они ж не глупые, только попали в другие условия._   
_– Хорошее решение._   
_– Им, главное, дать направление. Только, в отличие от нас, я их разлучать не стала…_   
_– Да уж, – вздохнула Эльза, – пусть хоть кого-то не коснется подобное…_   
_– Да и правильно было о нас рассказать?_   
_– Мне кажется, солнышко, ты ничего лишнего не рассказала._   
_– Вот и я думаю так же, родная. Мы и наши друзья поддержим их в случае необходимости, а вламываться в их жизнь и их историю как-то некрасиво…_   
_– Согласна._   
_– Из Жени выйдет хороший ветеринар, а из ее сестры – еще один самобытный художник._   
_– Это же прекрасно._   
_– Да. А вот девочку не стоило котярой пугать…_   
_– Никто не ждал, что она так впечатлится. Бедная…_   
_– Хорошо хоть извинился…_   
_– Ну кот же, не козел…_   
_– Иногда он бывает таким… козлом… по поведению, – процедила Янка._   
_– Но учится же хоть чему-то._   
_– Угу, после пенделя волшебного…_   
_– Хоть так._   
_– Продолжим? Или уже завтра?_   
_– Пожалуй, надо отдохнуть._   
_– Пошли!_

11.  
Однажды дело для Жени нашлось совершенно неожиданно. Девушка сидела одна в кабинете, когда к ней притащили пса. Почему-то мороженого. Женя похлопала глазами, потом спросила:  
– Эээ… а почему он такой? Он в холодильнике лежал?  
– Взбесился. И был остановлен магией… Это сестра бывшей королевы.  
– А… можно его как-то… разморозить? – робко попросила молодая докторша-интерн. – Мне надо анализ крови взять.  
– Сейчас найдем кого-нибудь, кто сможет.  
В кабинет вошла через некоторое время сама принцесса (правая кисть ее была забинтована) и осторожно сняла заклятие.  
– Вот, надеюсь, достаточно, – проговорила она. – Похоже, пса кто-то заразил из диких.  
– Вы в порядке, ваше высочество? Собаку тоже жаль, но мы поможем. Здесь же лечат бешенство? – оглянулась Женька на коллег.  
– Да, все уже хорошо, – подмигнула Янка. – Здесь все лечат.

Сама она до мелочи помнила происшедшее. Гуляла с близкими, когда подбежала эта дворняжка.  
– О, собачка! Интересно, почему одна бегает?  
Магичка даже не заметила, что с собакой что-то не так, и потянулась погладить. Потом челюсти «собачки» прокомпостировали Янкину конечность.  
Ох, и досталось же Янке от матери! А сестренка мигом заморозила злобную псину, а потом так рыдала…  
Впрочем, был эликсир. А животных вся августейшая семья очень любила. Пес не виноват, что его цапнула лиса. В клинику привезли псину Янка с матерью.  
– Я помогу, – сказала принцесса, – искать виновного. А ты попробуй… магией.  
Женька растерялась. Но тут же закрыла глаза и настроилась на бедолагу. Стоявшая рядом принцесса незаметно делилась Силой, насколько это было возможно. И таким образом вирус исчез из собачьей крови.  
– А ранка на лапе еще не зажила, – присмотрелась Женька. И зачем-то промыла и наложила повязку. Решила, видно, Силу свою зря не тратить. Видно было, как четко и с любовью она работает. Дома потом, в кругу семьи, Женька похвастается, а пока определили псинку в стационар, понаблюдать. – Он что, ничейный? – задумалась Женя.  
– На ошейнике же есть эта… как ее… тьфу, забыла! – прыснула Янка. – Ну где данные о хозяевах…  
– О, точно, бирка такая. Я им позвоню.  
– Обязательно. А мне пора. И, – принцесса обернулась от порога, – ты сама справилась, – и подмигнула. – Не останавливайся на достигнутом, совершенствуйся! Удачи!  
И скрылась за дверями. Женя была от ее слов просто счастлива. А потом домой летела как на крыльях, воодушевленная первым успехом. Что успели заметить и домашние, которым девушка рассказывала все. Ну, не совсем все, но обо всем случившемся уж точно.  
– Теперь я окончательно поверила, что у меня что-то есть!  
Ташка ее обняла и расцеловала:  
– Я ни минуточки в тебе не сомневалась!  
– Спасибо, милая, – Женька обняла сестренку. – И в мир этот, наконец, поверила…  
– Да уж, – кивнула баба Сима, – раз здесь и бешенство лечат…  
– Нуу, мне сказали, что здесь все лечат. А самые тяжелые случаи – только с помощью магии… И мне интересно, откуда сам вирус в этот мир проник?  
– Да из другого, наверно. Лиса или там енот шли, шли и пришли. А может, даже ежик бешеный. Королевская семья очень любит животных, вот их и не сканируют, наверно.  
– Не сканируют, вон, ее высочество пострадала, но убить рука не поднялась, в клинику привезла.  
– Придется начать сканировать. Звери не виноваты, а вот вирусы и микробы уничтожатся.  
– Это да, неплохо было бы. Зато от скольких проблем избавимся…  
– Надо написать письмо во дворец.  
– Напишем, Жень!

 _… Янка покосилась на маман, потом на свою руку, которой писала. Даже шрамов не было._  
_«И слава Богу, Яночка», – подумала-выдохнула Эльза._  
_– Слушайте, – сказала Маргит, – у себя мы, конечно, лечим любые инфекции, но и в самом деле никогда не проверяли пришлых зверей…_  
_«Ты больше помогла тогда залечить, родная», – передала в ответ Янка._  
_– Да, я что-то не подумала об этом ни разу, – промямлила бывшая королева. – Надо хотя бы комиссию создать по надзору за такими ситуациями…_  
_«Да, я бы сделала именно так, солнышко. Но, к счастью, этого никогда не было!»_  
_– Согласна._  
_– И я, Яночка. Будет нужен новый барьер._  
_– Ну, тогда я займусь, надеюсь, племяшка одобрит, – прыснула Янка. – Прости маман, что тебе пришлось-таки рявкнуть на меня._  
_– Должна. Да за что прости, наоборот, приятно, что ты сама понимаешь, какой дурацкий это был поступок._  
_– Я вообще-то не смогла понять, думала, собаченция не такая… агрессивная, ну и погладить хотелось. Спасибо сестренке, защитила меня, – Янка нежно пожала Эльзе руку. – Проведем работу, прошерстим все…_  
_– Ага, надо каждого зверя проверять, а то любовь к животным – это, конечно, хорошо, но бывают казусы. В реале, дочка, ты всё понимаешь, это в тексте только тебя укусили._  
_Эльза еще нежнее ответила на пожатие._  
_– Точно, мам. Тогда создам комиссию и магов туда определю, да на местах волонтеры помогать будут. Дело добровольное, конечно, но есть опасность укусов._  
_– Пусть они себе возьмут за правило – ни к одному животному без предварительного сканирования не подходить._  
_– Даже если хочется погладить?_  
_– Ты уже погладила! Точнее, наглядно показала написанным примером, что не стоит. Доверяй, но проверяй. Наших магов надо учить применять эмпатию и на животных. Хотя бы пассивную, чтобы понимать, что у них на уме._  
_– Предстоит большая работа, – заключила Янка и послала сестренке волну нежности. – Надо научить сперва нескольких магов, а они пусть учат других._  
_Эльза ответила тем же и подтвердила сестренкины слова кивком и мыслями._  
_Так и порешили. А вот как быть с девушкой? И что предложить ей? Хоть и немного странно осознавать: они сами ее придумали, и их создание подало им хорошую идею. Сбудется ли это в реальности? А так – у Жени уже есть любимое дело, профессия и магия как подспорье._  
_Янка была полна решимости и все-таки начала это дело. Она сама обучила пару-тройку магов, включая лучшую подругу. А те, в свою очередь, наладили обучение других магов. И просто анализы никто ведь не отменял… Так что все должно было заработать. А потом и автоматическое барьерное сканирование для братьев меньших._  
_– Справимся со всем, – Янка приобняла близких. – Когда мы с чем-то не справлялись?_  
_– Конечно, родная. Когда мы вместе, у нас всегда все получается! – обняла и расцеловала сестричку._  
_– Так и продолжим, солнышко! – Янка обняла сестренку в ответ. И снова взяла в руки карандаш._

Письмо ушло по назначению. И было более чем принято во внимание. Благодарности Женя не ждала – не так была воспитана. Зато предложение начать работу в этом направлении приняла с воодушевлением. Но сперва надо пройти какое-то обучение. Вот о наличии у себя эмпатии Женька даже и не думала. Хотя какое же целительство без сострадания? Женя попробовала проверить на младшей сестренке, Наташке. Та сидела грустная, и видно было – не получается у нее что-то.  
– Ты не напрягайся так, Ташенька, – подошла сзади и приобняла. – Не все сразу получается.  
Младшая немного удивленно глянула на Женьку.  
– Я тебя пытаюсь еще и магической эмпатией поддержать, малышка.  
– Как бы передать уверенность?  
– Именно, – и ласково взъерошила сестренке волосы. – А заодно проверить, что за свойство открылось. Так что ты сейчас просто отдохни от всего этого. Придет время, ты сама посмотришь свежим взглядом. И разве твой преподаватель не так тебе говорит?  
– Примерно так, да… Спасибо, Женечка, я не знаю, магия это или нет, но точно стало легче.  
– Люблю тебя. И хочу, чтобы все у тебя было хорошо! А у меня скоро будут новые заботы.  
– Тебе ответили на письмо? Ой, ура!  
– Да. На, почитай! – и протянула Таше бланк с водяными знаками и текстом письма.  
И за подписью августейших особ.  
Таша пришла в восторг.  
– Ты молодец! Ты простой человек, а тебя слушают! Это потому что моя сестричка лучше всех!  
Женька обняла сестренку и поцеловала.  
– Я думаю, здесь ко всем одинаковое отношение, Ташенька, – улыбнулась Женя. – А мне надо бежать на занятия, солнышко. Не будешь скучать?  
– Нет, постараюсь… У меня же тоже занятия!  
– Тогда давай провожу? – предложила старшая сестра. По счастью, им обеим надо было в город.  
Всю дорогу они приглушенно болтали. В Центре только разошлись: Наташе надо было в художественную школу при академии, а Жене – в Управление магии. Благо, что эти организации находились на одной площади, в противоположных концах. Сестренки договорились встретиться у большого фонтана. В общем-то, они часто так делали. Не ездить же Таше одной. Хоть и знали они, что в этом мире им не грозит ничего плохого, но поодиночке гулять все-таки очень скучно. Да и спокойнее так.

После всех дел, уже поздно вечером, девчонки отправились домой. Бабушка, конечно, волновалась:  
– Стемнело уже, фонари зажглись, а вас все нет и нет! Я уже ужин три раза разогревала!  
– Извини, бабуль, нагрузка большая…  
– Ну позвонили бы, телефоны вам на что? – все еще ворчала Серафима. На самом деле, она скучала в одиночестве. За столько времени так и не завела подруг в этом мире.  
Даже в храме постольку-поскольку. А на подработке ещё печальнее.  
«Здесь нет переживших то, что мы пережили, не с кем поговорить даже, бедная бабушка».  
Серафима снова разогрела ужин и позвала внучек.  
«А вдруг есть кто-то из нашего мира?»  
Женя недоуменно огляделась, словно ища, кто мог услышать ее мысли и передать свои. Но кроме скромно поступившей глазки сестренки не было. Бабушка, правда, была, но не могла же она…  
«Женечка, это я».  
«Ты?! Тогда слушай внимательно, милая. Бабушку срочно надо с кем-нибудь подружить».  
«Жалко, что она Интернет, наверно, уже не освоит. Или?»  
«Я научу».  
«Да, давай, ты же с кем-то общаешься – и она сможет…»  
Девчонки поймали удивленный взгляд бабушки, явно требующий ответа.  
– Бабуль, а ты по Сети общаться не пробовала? У тебя же всегда было с новыми знаниями хорошо, вон, шить на пенсии научилась…  
– Ой, да старая я уже! – испугалась Серафима. – Испорчу все… Не было бы хуже, не затянуло бы…  
– Ты на пенсии, тебе можно! Что и кому ты можешь испортить, только научить!  
– Ну, машина эта… что-нибудь сломаю ненароком, – слабо улыбнулась бабушка.  
– Вот уж это не бойся, там все «для чайников», трехлетки справляются! А ты аналитик…  
– Ну ладно, – сдалась Серафима. – Я согласна. Может, курсы есть? Ты же, Женечка, теперь занятой человек, доктор.  
– Ну, не совсем доктор еще, мне учиться надо долго, – смутилась девушка.  
– А курсы, конечно, есть, если уж ты хочешь подойти к делу серьезно. В том числе отдельные для пенсионеров, бабуль.  
– Тогда мы завтра все найдем, а теперь пойдемте спать. Вон Наталья уже дремлет.  
– Согласна.  
Перед сном Женя снова вышла на тот форум. Ее давняя собеседница уже была там.  
«Как дела сегодня, товарищ?»  
«Отлично, товарищ! Похоже, удача нам улыбается. Но есть человек, который ищет себе друга, с кем можно поговорить обо всех делах, которые мы пережили… Она одна».  
«Совсем одинока? Молодая?»  
« Если честно, то это моя бабуля».  
«Поняла. Работать уже сил нет, вот и одна все время… Я с удовольствием пообщаюсь!»  
«Но с компьютером она пока не умеет, – написала Женя и поставила смущенный смайлик. – Попробую устроить ее на курсы».  
«А я даже знаю хорошие. Да и чего там уметь».  
«Спасибо. Бабуля умная, даже за пару занятий научится. Она ж у меня целый полковник в отставке».  
«Вот тем более. Лови адрес».  
Женя записала адрес на бумажке, завтра отдаст бабушке.  
«Еще раз спасибо. И еще один вопрос, теперь связанный с паранормальным».  
«Давай, слушаю».  
«Дело в том, что сестренка как-то услышала мои мысли, а я – ее. И, подозреваю, неспроста провидение дало нам такие способности?»  
«Конечно. Это, в частности, потому что вы так друг к другу привязаны. Вы же всегда мечтали общаться на расстоянии? А может, и чувствовали, что друг с другом происходит?»  
«Я сама не сразу во все поверила. Только теперь пытаюсь осмыслить все, происходящее с нами. Да, мы с сестренкой неразлучны, как… не могу сравнить, – снова смущенный смайлик. – Родители наши погибли от пьянства и несчастного случая. Я заменила сестренке мать».  
«Очень хорошо тебя понимаю. Вот и открылось вам подспорье».  
«Спасибо вам! Похоже, я немного начала разбираться, пока в себе, а потом – как пойдет. А пока мне надо заснуть – завтра предстоит насыщенный день».  
«Конечно, отдыхай. Тебе же и работать, и учиться…»  
«Тем более что мне прислали ответ на мое письмо. И, похоже, ее высочество одобрила мое предложение».  
«О, это же грандиозно! Поздравляю! У нас письма от народа всегда принимаются к сведению и не только».  
«И это радует. Спасибо. Появляется действительно стимул служить на благо хотя бы новой родины».  
«Вот и замечательно. Это у нас всегда так было и всегда будет».  
Женя, как вежливый человек, попрощалась с собеседницей и легла спать. Жизнь предстояла хорошая и удивительная.

12.  
_…– Я вот думаю, сестренка, что неплохо бы и тебя познакомить, – подмигнула Янка._  
_– Да, я бы очень хотела, родная._  
_– А как бы это могло быть, солнышко? – принцесса приобняла Эльзу. – Случайно или?.._  
_– Я хотела бы надеяться, что это было бы не в ходе какого-нибудь инцидента._  
_– Никаких инцидентов, милая. Просто во время прогулки. Младшая-то учится рисовать, вот пусть у них проходит урок на свежем воздухе, – слабо улыбнулась Янка._  
_– Хорошо, родная, так и опишем. Только, наверно, завтра уже…_  
_– Согласна. А теперь пойдем спать. Мы тут вдвоем нынче, маман занята, освежает отношения с доктором, – и смутилась._  
_А наутро они пошли сначала прогуляться – и…_

В художественной школе уроки проводили частенько, когда предстояла работа с натурой. Ученики расположились на одной из площадей, с одной стороны ограниченных колоннадой, а с другой – домами. Таша этими уроками просто наслаждалась. Такой красивый город! А рисовать с натуры здания – вообще любимое дело. Деревьев здесь мало было, так что освещение было отличное, игра света и тени была волшебная. Увлеченная, она не сразу увидела две женские фигуры вдали. Очень красивые, очень похожие. Видимо, просто вышли прогуляться. Обе в платьях. Только одна с короткой стрижкой, не слишком высокая, вторая – повыше и с заплетенной косой. Таша встрепенулась и продолжила рисовать. Очень захотелось нарисовать и их. Девочка пока не умела рисовать людей. Но в этот раз словно кто-то невидимый водил ее рукой. Даже ее преподавательница смотрела как бы с удивлением. Наташа пребывала словно в каком-то трансе, а когда очнулась, на картине уже проявились из-под ее карандаша и эти две прекрасные фигуры.  
А потом они и сами подошли близко.  
– Наташ, с тобой все в порядке? – встревожилась учительница.  
– Да, все отлично, спасибо. Просто на солнце перегрелась, наверно.  
– Не думаю, ты была словно не здесь. А их высочества получились как с фотографии! Изумительно!  
Девочка смотрела то на картину, то на принцесс. И даже пискнула первая:  
– Здравствуйте!  
– Ну, здравствуй, – с легким акцентом ответила та, что повыше, за ней и наша героиня. – Все получается?  
– Да… А вы… что-то обо мне знаете?  
– Ну, немного. Нам просто положено знать о наших подданных все, – доброжелательно улыбнулась та, что пониже, которую представили Яной. – Чтобы в случае чего оказать помощь, если понадобится. Правда, сестренка?  
– Конечно, милая, – принцесса Эльза нежно улыбнулась. Сначала сестричке, потом девочке.  
Наташа осмелилась и просто подарила свою работу, правда, попросив прощения за незаконченность. Но принцессы все равно были очень тронуты.  
– Спасибо. Ничего себе! – протянула Янка, глянув на рисунок. – Кто твой учитель? Просто так похоже на Надину манеру рисования.  
– Да, меня согласилась взять придворный живописец… Надежда Кимовна.  
– Да, я знаю ее, сама приглашала на работу во дворец, когда королевой была, – улыбнулась Янка. – У тебя сестренка есть?  
– Есть, старшая. Мы очень любим друг друга… тоже, – вырвалось у девочки, когда она глядела на обеих принцесс, державшихся за руки.  
– И это самое главное, никогда не ссорьтесь! Вы с Женей очень похожи!  
На что Наташа чуть не поперхнулась и спросила:  
– А… откуда вы знаете, как ее зовут?  
– Мы ж волшебницы, мы все знаем, – загадочно улыбнулась вторая.  
– Повезло вашему народу, ваши высочества, – робко улыбнулась Таша. И вдруг чуть не подскочила: – Ой, точно, конечно же, вы Женю знаете, она писала в правительство письмо про проверку собак!  
– А как иначе – правители должны все делать, чтобы народ жил лучше! Конечно. И хотим, чтобы она тоже помогла в этом деле, если она согласна.  
– Она будет счастлива! Спасибо!  
– И тебе, Наташ, удачи! – Янка оглядела ее одноклассников и намагичила всем по бутылочке холодной воды. И немножко подкорректировала погоду: этот день был немного более теплый, даже жаркий. Все остались очень довольны.  
А преподавателя Янка попросила отпустить студентов – те вид имели уставший. И, по всему видать, давно уже сидели под палящим солнцем.  
– Здоровье учащихся выше результатов, сударыня.  
– Да, ваше высочество. Ребята, дорисуете дома.  
Студенты шумно попрощались, собрали свои вещи и разъехались по домам. А наши героини, издали уже, увидели девочку и пожилую женщину.  
– Наверно, это ее бабушка, – тихонько сказала Янка сестре. – Потому что вот это Женя.  
– Да, Яночка, я почти уверена.  
– Кажется, они и нас заметили, – и помахала в ответ.  
– Вот сейчас и познакомимся, милая.

Наташа, после занятий встретилась тут же, на площади, с бабушкой Серафимой, возвращавшейся после курсов, на которые ее устроила сестренка. С бабушкой пришла и Женя. Таша с жаром рассказала о происшедшем. И даже успела помахать на прощание. Но их высочества сами подошли.  
Женя и бабушка сообразили, кто перед ними, поздоровались. Не подобострастно, но вежливо. Янка даже разглядела в бабке человека, тоже пережившего ужас развала Союза. И тихонько прошептала:  
– Ваше правительство совершило ошибку, дав власть не тому человеку.  
– Даже не правительство, его туда народ зомбированный поставил. Хотя если вы про Меченого – то да. Я про Беспалого.  
– Тот вообще достоин был смерти! Он продал Россию с потрохами! Когда я уходила, его уже не было в живых, а Меченый за границей свою задницу прячет, сволочь!  
«Прости, сестричка, что на непонятные темы говорим».  
«Да более-то менее понятные, не переживай, золотко мое».  
– Да, когда ж его черти унесут… Впрочем, этого мы уже не увидим.  
– Жизнь накажет предателя, не сомневайтесь, сударыня. Простите, у нас здесь форма обращения такая, – улыбнулась Янка.  
«Все уже хорошо, милая. Мы жили в одно время и пережили один ужас».  
«Я понимаю, золотце».  
– Конечно! Бог правду видит, да не скоро скажет… но скажет. А тут у вас уже сказал. Благодаря вам, ваши высочества, – старой коммунистке не занимать было дипломатии.  
– Благодарим. Как вам здесь, товарищ? – Янка допустила более привычное обращение. – Нужна помощь?  
«День чудесный, солнышко, и богатый на знакомства».  
«А мы только собирались это описать – а ноги сами сюда принесли».  
«Значит, все уже сбылось… очень похоже на то, что мы сотворили, золотце».  
«Ты сотворила, родная, мы только помогали».  
– Благодарю, у нас все есть, у вас замечательно встречают гостей. Хочется остаться тут до конца дней.  
– Никто никого не гонит. Теперь это ваш дом, – тут Янка помолчала, словно хотела открыть тайну. – Ваши внучки уже обладают магией, а значит, они теперь бессмертны. И вы тоже, если не решите иначе. Но надеюсь, этого не случится и вы останетесь в этом мире навсегда. Мы бы тоже этого хотели.  
«Да, родная, так и есть. Я же демиург!», – и ласково улыбнулась всем.  
– А можно нескромный вопрос, ваше высочество, у вас вообще все бессмертны? Я рада, что мои девочки будут жить вечно, самой-то мне уже недолго осталось.  
– Все светлые маги-Хранители, – ответила Яна. – И их близкие. Я же вижу, что внучки без вас не смогут – они вас очень любят. И они тоже стали волшебницами. И вы теперь уже неподвластны смерти.  
– Вот же ж ничего себе! Я была готова уйти, когда у внучек все хорошо будет, а тут вдруг…  
– Бабуля! Ура! Спасибо вам! – Ташка обняла бабушку, а была бы рада и принцесс тоже обнять.  
– Такое можно было только придумать, как сказку! – с чувством сказала Женя. – Впрочем, ведь так и есть…  
– Вы слишком много пережили в свое время и достойны лучшей жизни, товарищи!  
– И вечной, – добавила Эльза.

13.  
Женька была рада успехам бабки: та, оказывается, все схватывала на лету. Ум у нее был по-прежнему ясный и цепкий, да и предмет изучения увлек. А сама Женька была рада отдохнуть и больше времени провести с сестренкой. Пока девушка помогла бабуле зарегистрироваться на том форуме и подсказала, с кем она так долго общается.  
– Там тоже такая дама в годах и с большим жизненным опытом…  
– И с таким… странным именем? Ну ладно, надеюсь, подружимся, Женечка.  
– Ну не таким и странным, ты же тоже себя называла иногда «баба-яга в тылу врага»! Так что подружитесь, я уверена!  
Серафима загадочно улыбнулась и с таким ником написала «жабе»… Женя же присоединилась к сестренке, и они провели этот вечер вдвоем. Играли, обсуждали учебу и прочитанные книги.  
– Я бы показала тот рисунок, но я уже подарила его, – смущенно проговорила Наташа.  
– Ничего, ты еще лучше нарисуешь, сестренка!  
– Спасибо, Жень! – девочка обняла старшую – Мы так же любим друг друга, как… их высочества.  
– Да, это самое святое и прекрасное!  
– И никогда не расстанемся? – с надеждой глянула на Женю Таша.  
– Никогда, маленькая моя!  
– Как здорово! – и крепко обняла сестренку.  
– Конечно, Ташенька!  
– А как у тебя с твоей работой?  
– Я занимаюсь важным делом, которое курирует сама принцесса, – улыбнулась Женя.  
– Я всегда знала, что мою Женечку оценят!  
– Мою маленькую сестренку тоже высоко ценят и я счастлива! – растроганно молвила девушка.  
– Наконец-то закончились все наши беды и нам не надо ни от кого прятаться!  
– Наконец-то, да!  
– И здесь все так, о чем мы все мечтали… И пофигу, что королевство, зато рай!  
– Да, это же сказочное королевство!  
– И знаешь, Женечка, это, как бы бабушка сказала – настоящий коммунизм, – широкая улыбка расползлась по детской мордашке.  
– Так и есть! – Женя подхватила младшую и закружила.  
Наташка смеялась и визжала от восторга. Потом Женя ее расцеловала. Наташка ответила тем же. Обе были счастливы. Младшая сестренка росла как на дрожжах и уже не выглядела как несчастный ребенок. По виду ей можно было дать лет двенадцать или тринадцать.

Эпилог  
Наши героини были счастливы в приютившем их мире, который дал им многое. А особенно – уверенность в завтрашнем дне и бесконечные возможности для реализации себя и своих талантов. Женя стала перспективным ветеринаром, а Таша полностью посвятила себя творчеству. И обе они в то же время были волшебницами. А бабушка?  
Бабушка активно общалась в Интернете, делилась мудростью. И до поры до времени никто не знал, кто скрывался за забавным ником «жаба на метле». Серафима, кажется, тоже нашла себя и публиковала свои мемуары-воспоминания. Здесь-то это никому не могло повредить – в старом мире никогда не прочтут. Зато в этом всем было интересно узнать историю соседних миров.

А Жене однажды прислали приглашение на прием. С близкими ей людьми. Вот уж этого скромный начинающий ветеринар никак не ожидала. Все три были в платьях – этого требовали правила. Их встретила высокая моложавая женщина, величественная, как королева. Королева там тоже была, совсем молоденькая, – как про себя заметила Наташа, – почти ровесница Жени или даже немного моложе. Все были величественными, но одновременно и добрыми, теплыми.  
– Имею честь представить ее величество королеву-мать, леди Маргит! – представила Янка высокую даму. Та украдкой подмигнула нашим героиням. – И саму царствующую королеву Ингрид, – это про молоденькую девушку, такую же белокурую, как Янка и ее сестра.  
И бабушка сразу поняла, кто такая Жаба на метле. А потом поняла и Женя. Ничего ж себе прикольчики! Ее величество сделала то, ради чего Женю и пригласили: отметила ее работу в проекте по спасению животных высокой наградой.  
А потом королева-мать отвела Серафиму в сторону, и они зашептались как давние подруги на одну понятную им тему.  
«Маман держалась до последнего, зато произвела фурор, – прыснула Янка мысленно, адресуя мысли сестренке и племяшке. – Наши гостьи удивлены».  
«Бабушка такая», – хихикнула Ингрид.  
«Вы все восхитительны, – добавила Эльза, – обожаю вас, родные! И мы создали себе еще чудесных друзей!»  
«Мы тебя тоже все безмерно обожаем, солнышко, – передала Янка Эльзе, – ты всегда была рядом, родная».  
И племяшке: «Да, а еще она удивительно демократична, родная».  
«И меня так с детства учила, да».  
«И это правильно. Но в меру, племяшка, потом расскажу».  
Вслух они все мило общались с нашими героинями. У тех остались неизгладимые впечатления.  
– Сара прекрасно отзывается о вас и вашем таланте, Евгения, – улыбнулась Янка. – И надеется на дальнейшее сотрудничество в ее клинике.  
– Конечно, я не подведу, ваше высочество!  
– Удачи вам! – и пожала руку. А следом пара слов для Натальи вселили в юную художницу тонну уверенности. – Надежда прочит вам великое будущее, если не забросите свои занятия живописью.  
– Я так рада, конечно, никогда не заброшу!  
– И надеюсь приобрести в вашем лице еще одного придворного художника!  
Теплых слов хватило на всех. Все три были уверены в этом, и не зря – говорят, ее высочество выполняет свои обещания и не бросает слов на ветер. Возвращались счастливые и переполненные впечатлениями.

 _– Спасибо, что ты всегда была рядом, любимая сестренка! – растроганно проговорила Янка, когда они с Эльзой остались одни._  
_– И всегда буду, Яночка моя обожаемая! – и расцеловала._  
_– И это навсегда, родная! – Янка ответила ей тем же и крепко обняла._  
_Так они долго-долго простояли, не размыкая объятий._


End file.
